Überraschende Ereignise
by Sanaka1
Summary: AU. Eine ungewöhnliche Liebe und deren Folgen.
1. Die Entführung

AN: Der FF spielt in einem alternativ Universum (AU). Einige Charakter sind OOC. Sasori ist in diesem FF ein Mensch. Naruto und der Rest der Rockie neun sind 18 und Sasori 24 Jahre alt. Hidan und Kakuzu waren auf Gaara angesetzt ließen jedoch Gaaras Leiche in der Höhle zurück, sodass ihn Sasoris Großmutter wiederbeleben konnte.

**1:Die Entführung**

Naruto hatte sich während der drei Jahre seiner Trainingsreise stark verändert. Er sprachnach seiner Rückkehr kaum noch und verließ seine Wohnung nur noch für Missionen. Sein Team schien seine Veränderung nicht zu bemerken, doch seine richtigen Freunde bemerkten sie und machten sich Sorgen.

Als Team Kakashi auf dem Rückweg von einer Mission war entfernte sich der Jinchuriki in der Nacht vom Lager der Gruppe und ging tiefer in den Wald bis er auf einen kleinen See stieß. Dort setzte sich der Uzumaki an dessen Rand und starrte traurig auf das Wasser während er mit seinen Gedanken nachhing.

Orochimaru war gerade auf dem Weg zu diesem See um sich frisches Wasser zu holen, doch als er dem Kyubijungen am Ufer sitzen sah versteckte er sich hinter einem Baum und beobachtete ihn stattdessen. Der blonde zog seine Jacke aus und der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte die Schnittwunden an dessen Armen. Als der Jüngere einen Kunai aus seiner Tasche holte und sich mit diesem mehrere waagerechten Linien über seinen Unterarm zog, lächelte Orochimaru hinterhältig.

_Naruto ritzt sich, das hätte ich nie gedacht, Sasukes Verrat hat ihn wohl stärker getroffen als alle denken. Ich werde ihn entführen und meinen Spaß mit ihm haben. Es ist schon viel zu lange her dass ich Sex hatte. Wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin liefere ich ihn bei Akatsuki ab, damit diese Konoha für mich zerstören und ich es dann als neuer Hokage wieder aufbauen kann._

Der Sanin schlich sich von hinten an den Blauäugigen heran und schlug ihn mit einem gezielten Schlag bewusstlos, ehe er sich mit ihm auf den Weg in eine nahe gelegene Hütte machte. Dort angekommen zog der Massenmörder den Jinchuriki aus und fesselte ihn. Als Naruto ein paar Stunden später wieder zu Bewusstsein kam bemerkte er sofort dass er nackt, gefesselt und anscheinend in einer Hütte war_. Wie komm ich hierher? Das Letzte woran ich mich erinnern kann ist, das ich an diesem See gesessen bin…_

Naruto schreckte auf als er Schritte hörte bevor Orochimaru mit einem glühenden Kunai in der Hand und einem Eimer in der anderen den Raum betrat. „So du bist also endlich wach und ich dachte schon ich müsste dir dieses eiskaltes Wasser überkippen", sagte der Ältere während er auf den Blonden zuging. Als er direkt vor ihm stand kniete er sich vor ihn nieder und legte seine rechte Hand unter Narutos Kinn um ihn dazu zu zwingen ihn anzusehen. „ Sei ein guter Junge und Wehr dich nicht wenn du es doch tust, wirst du es bereuen! Verstanden?", zischte der Schlangenmann bedrohlich.

Dem Sanin entging nicht wie Naruto sich verspannte, aber weiterhin versuchte von ihm wegzukommen. „Muss ich dir diesen Kunai erst in deinen kleinen süßen Arsch rammen ehe du begreifst, dass ich es ernst meine?", drohte der Schwarzhaarige. „Ich werde mich weiterhin wehren!", erklärte der Kyubijunge trotzig und begann sich noch wilder zu wehren.

„Du wirst dich nicht mehr wehren, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin", versprach Orochimaru. Mit diesen Worten setzte er den glühenden Kunai an Narutos Unterarm an. „Ich werde nicht aufhören mich zu verteidigen!", brachte der Kyubijunge unter großen Schmerzen hervor. „Das werden wir sehen." Versprach der Sanin und ließ von Narutos Arm ab nur um das Messer an dessen Eingang zu platzieren.

Naruto schrie gequält auf und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Wenn du jetzt schon so schreist, warte erst bis ich dir den Kunai einführe", meinte der Schwarzhaarige emotionslos. „B-Bitte t—tu d-das n-nicht! I-Ich t-tu a-auch a-alles w-was i-ihr w-wollt", flehte der Jüngere und stellte seine Verteidigungsversuche ein. „Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen", erklärte der Otonin unbewegt, ehe er das glühende Messer in Naruto rammte. Der Blonde wurde aufgrund der starken Schmerzen sofort ohnmächtig.

Erst als Naruto sich einige Minuten nicht rührte zog der Sanin den Kunai achtlos wieder heraus ehe dem Jinchuriki mit dem eiskaltem Wasser übergoss, damit dieser zu Bewusstsein kam ehe er selbst in den Jüngeren eindrang und sich mehrmals an diesem verging. Naruto schrie vor Schmerzen bis er erneut das Bewusstsein verlor. Nachdem Orochimaru fertig war hob er den Jinchuriki auf und machte sich auf den Weg in das Versteck der Akatsuki.

**Bei Akatsuki**

Der ehemalige Akatsuki unterdrückte sein Chakra als er zu Sasoris Zimmer schlich und anklopfte. "Herein" rief Sasori genervt. Als der Sanin ihm den gefesselten und eindeutig gefolterten Kyubi Jinchuriki in die Hand drückte weiteten sich Sasoris Augen. „Was hast du mit ihm gemacht? Wie kommst du überhaupt hierher?", zischte er wütend. „Ich hatte nur meinen Spaß mit ihm und wie ich hergekommen bin geht dich gar nichts an Sasori", entgegnete der Schwarzhaarige lachend bevor er verschwand.

_Ich sollte mich eher um den Jungen kümmern anstatt diese miese Schlange zu verfolge, obwohl er es eindeutig verdient hätte zu sterben für das was er dem Jungen angetan hat. _Sasori löste vorsichtig die Fesseln bevor er notdürftig die Wunden des Jinchurikis versorgte und Naruto eines seiner T-Shirts anzog. Dann legte er den geschundenen Körper auf sein Bett, deckte ihn zu und setzte sich neben den Blonden

Als Naruto aufwachte bemerkte er sofort dass er nicht mehr nackt und gefesselt war. Kurz danach sah er den Akatsuki welcher neben ihm saß woraufhin er sofort versuchte sich aufzurichten. _Wie kommt dieser Akatsuki hierher und was hat er mit mir vor…? _Sasori legte den Blonden eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte diesen vorsichtig zurück aufs Bett woraufhin dieser sofort anfing zu zittern und zu weinen. Der Akasuna erschrak über diese Reaktion, daher sagte er sanft: „Junge, sieh mich an".

Der Kyubijunge blickte den Akatsuki sofort an, aus Angst, wieder misshandelt zu werden. „Mein Name ist Sasori no Akasuna. Ich schlag vor wir gehen erst mal Duschen, dann beantworte ich dir alle deine Fragen." „I-Ihr w-wollt d-das i-ich m-mit e-euch z-zusammen d-dusche S-Sasori-sama?", fragte Naruto angsterfüllt. „Nur wenn das für dich okay ist."

_Was dieser Akatsuki wohl mit mir anstellt wenn ich ablehne? Ich glaub das will ich nach der Sache mit Orochimaru gestern lieber nicht wissen. Immerhin war dieser auch mal ein Mitglied von Akatsuki. _„J-ja. Das ist in Ordnung für mich Sasori-sama", log der Uzumaki schnell. Sasori wusste allerdings sofort, dass Naruto nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Mit einem Seufzen entgegnete er: „Nein, ist es nicht. Glaubst du, ich bin dumm und sehe nicht wie verkrampft du bist?"

Die Augen des Kyubijungen weiteten sich vor Schock noch während er dachte: _Kuso. Das war eine Fangfrage und ich bin voll drauf reingefallen! Was dieser Sasori wohl jetzt mit mir machen wird? _Sasori griff nach Narutos Hand, half diesem aus dem Bett und führte ihn in einen angrenzenden Raum. „Hier ist das Bad. Wenn du etwas brauchst, schrei einfach."

„H-Hai, a-arrigato S-Sasori-sama." _Was soll das jetzt? Ich dachte, er würde mich solange quälen bis ich zustimme mit ihm zu duschen. Vielleicht holt er auch nur sein Folterwerkzeug. ich sollte wohl schnell duschen, bevor er wiederkommt. _Als der Blonde unter der Dusche stand kamen die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht erneut hoch, woraufhin er weinend zusammenbrach.

Sasori machte sich nach einer viertel Stunde Sorgen ob es Naruto wirklich gut ging, also klopfte er an die Badezimmertür. Als niemand antwortete, trat er vorsichtig ein. Der Akasuna sah den Jüngeren bewusstlos in der Dusche liegen, so dass er zu ihm eilte, ihn vorsichtig aufhob, abtrocknete, zum Bett trug und zudeckte.

_Ich mach mir nun wirklich Sorgen um den Jungen. Am besten ich überwache ihn die Nacht über. _Kaum hatte der Sunanin das gedacht, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und ein junger blondhaariger Mann betrat den Raum. „Verrätst du mir, warum der Jinchuriki des Kyubis in deinem Bett liegt um?", fragte dieser nach einer Sekunde verwirrt.

„Orochimaru hat ihn hier abgeliefert nachdem er ihn gefoltert und vergewaltigt hat. Als ich ihn alleine Duschen geschickt habe ist er zusammengebrochen und seitdem ist er ohnmächtig", erklärte Sasori. „Hast du ihn gefragt was genau Orochimaru ihm angetan hat, um?", erkundigte sich der Iwanin. „Nein. Ich hielt es für besser ihn erst duschen zu lassen, da er sich wahrscheinlich ziemlich dreckig gefühlt hat."

„Ich glaube, ich kann mir denken warum der Jinchuriki zusammengebrochen ist. Er hat erst jetzt begriffen was dieses Schwein ihm angetan hat und als Schutzmechanismus ist er wahrscheinlich bewusstlos geworden." „Glaubst du, er wacht bald wieder auf?" „Das weiß ich nicht, aber du solltest Zetsu herholen damit dieser den Zustand des Jungen überwacht. Denn wenn er sich noch mehr verschlechtert könnte es durchaus sein, dass er stirbt", erklärte Deidara.

Sasori lief sofort aus dem Raum um Zetsu zu finden. Zurück blieb ein verwirrter Iwanin. _Irgendwie benimmt sich Sasori seltsam. Er war nicht in Hiruko und das in der Nähe des Jinchurikis fasst so als wollte er nicht, dass dieser Angst vor ihm hat. Außerdem ist er sofort losgerannt als ich ihm gesagt hab, dass der Jinchuriki durchaus sterben könnte._

Sasori machte sofort auf suche nach Zetsu, den er in die Küche fand. Der Puppenspieler zog den völlig verdutzten Grünhaarigen hinter sich her bis sie beim Zimmer des Sunanins ankamen. „Ich möchte dass du dir jemanden ansiehst und mir etwas über seinen Zustand verrätst", erläuterte der Rothaarige.

Der Kusaninja folgte dem Rothaarigen in dessen Zimmer, wo er sofort den verletzten Jinchuriki auf dem Bett sah. „Was ist passiert?", fragte der Grasninja. „Schlange um", antwortete Deidara. „Geht's auch etwas genauer?", wollte Zetsu weiße Seite wissen. „Orochimaru hat den Jungen gefoltert und vergewaltigt hat. Als ich ihn vorhin Duschen geschickt habe ist er zusammengebrochen", entgegnete Sasori niedergeschlagen.

„Gut ich sehe in mir mal an", sagte der Grünhaarige ehe er die Decke von Naruto entfernte. Als er all die körperlichen Verletzungen behandelt hatte wandte er sich an Sasori: „Die physischen Blessuren, von den Wunden der Vergewaltigung abgesehen, heilen sehr schnell und sollten morgen verschwunden sein. Allerdings hat der Junge etwas Fieber, also müsst ihr euch wohl heute um ihn kümmern."

„Okay. Danke Zetsu", sagte Sasori. „Kein Problem. Ich bring dir gleich eine Salbe für den Intimbereich des Jinchurikis." Mit diesen Worten verlies der Kusanin den Raum. „Sag mal Sasori warum warst du eigentlich nicht in Hiruko? Ich meine du warst alleine mit einem Jinchuriki gegen den du in deinem richtigen Körper eindeutig im Nachteil warst um."

„Ich wollte nicht das Angst vor mir hatte, außerdem dachte ich der Junge würde einem Menschen eher an sich heranlassen wie Hiroko." „Hört sich fast so an als wärst du in den Jinchuriki verliebt um", sagte Deidara spaßeshalber doch als er sah wie sein Teampartner rot würde wusste er das er genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. „Du liebst ihn wirklich? Wolltest du deswegen das wir auf ihn angesetzt werden um?"

Sasori nickte beschämt, da er befürchtete das Deidara ausflippen und Naruto etwas antun könnte. _Wie konnte ich nur so offensichtlich zeigen dass ich Gefühle für den Jungen habe. _„Hast du sonst jemanden von deinen Gefühlen erzählt um?" Bevor Sasori antworten konnte, betrat Zetsu erneut das Zimmer und brachte dem Puppenspieler die Salbe.

„Hier, die sollte dem Jinchuriki helfen. Gib mir Bescheid sobald er wieder einigermaßen gesund ist, dann sehe ich ihn mir nochmal an." Der Grasninja verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. „Ich warte, um", bemerkte Deidara ungeduldig. „Nein", antwortete Sasori auf die Frage seines Teampartners.

„Aha. Und warum nicht um?" „Wir sind hinter Jinchurikis wie dem Jungen her, glaubst du da wirklich jemand von Akatsuki würde meine Gefühle akzeptieren?", erwiderte der Sunanin scharf. „Na ja… ich hab nichts dagegen, dass du in den Jungen verliebt bist, aber ich mach mir Sorgen wie du damit klarkommst, dass du ihn für Akatsukis Ziel töten musst."

„Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, nicht gut. Ich bin immerhin ein Mitglied der Organisation, die ihn töten will. Mir reicht es ja schon wenn er mich nicht hasst. Aber nun sollten wir uns wirklich um ihn kümmern", erklärte der Sunanin, für den das Thema damit beendet war.

„Wir? Oh nein. Du wirst dich um den Jinchuriki kümmern um!" Und somit verließ der Iwaninja den Raum. _Sieht nicht so aus als würde Naruto bald aufwachen, also kann ich ja schnell duschen gehen und dann die Salbe auftragen. Wobei es wohl besser wäre zu warten bis der Junge aufwacht und sie ihn selbst auftragen zu lassen._

So ging Sasori ins Bad und duschte erst mal kalt, da ihn Narutos nackter Körper ziemlich erregt hatte. Als er nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte wieder in sein Zimmer ging, sah er direkt in die vor Panik weit aufgerissenen Augen des Uzumakis. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Puppenspieler während er langsam auf den Blonden zuging. Dieser nickte, doch mit jedem Schritt den der Sunanin machte wich Naruto weiter zurück, bis er gegen die Wand stieß.

Als er an sich herunter sah Begriff der Rothaarige warum Naruto Panik hatte. „Oh Kami, tut mir wirklich leid. Ich werde mir sofort etwas anziehen", sagte der Akasuna peinlich berührt, zog sich augenblicklich an und holte die Salbe „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich hatte einfach nichtmehr daran gedacht, dass du.. naja du weißt schon..."

_Warum entschuldigt er sich bei mir? Ich bin doch sein Gefangener, da sollte er nicht auf meine Gefühle achten._ „I-Ist s-schon i-in O-Ordnung. Was habt ihr eigentlich mit der Salbe in eurer Hand vor?" „Oh ja hätte ich beinah vergessen. Die sollte ich dir eigentlich auftragen, doch ich dachte es ist besser wenn du sie selbst aufträgst. Sie ist für einen sehr intimen Bereich, daher wollte ich, dass du bei Bewusstsein bist wenn sie aufgetragen wird."

_Irgendwie ist dieser Sasori seltsam. Er nimmt Rücksicht auf mich und das obwohl ich ihm eigentlich egal seien sollte. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm etwas Vertrauen entgegenbringen, er scheint mir vorerst nicht tun zu wollen. _„Ano Sasori-sama könnt ... könnt ihr nicht die Salbe auftragen", erkundigte sich der Uzumaki vorsichtig.

Der Puppenspieler nickte ehe er auf Naruto zuging und sich vor diesem hinkniete. „Ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein. Wenn es trotzdem weh tut, sag stopp, Okay?" Sasori spreizte vorsichtig die Beine des Jüngeren und trug die Medizin auf. Der Akatsuki war sehr behutsam so dass der Blonde fast nichts spürte. Jedoch hatte er gesehen, wie Sasoris Hände gezittert hatten. _Warum haben seine Hände wohl so gezittert? Er scheint nicht zum ersten Mal eine Salbe aufzutragen, dennoch wirkte er total unsicher und nervös._

„So, fertig", sagte der Sunanin schließlich erleichtert. „Sasori-sama, ist alles in Ordnung?" „Ja. Sag mal darf ich dir ein paar Fragen stellen?" „Ja", entgegnete der Kyubijunge unsicher. „Wie heißt du?" „Naruto" „Schöner Name. Wie alt bist du eigentlich" „16. Aber darf ich euch auch etwas fragen? „Natürlich darfst du." „Na ja, warum seid ihr so nett zu mir? Die anderen Akatsukis hätten nicht so viel Verständnis für mich, oder?" „Du irrst dich. Wir sind nicht so herzlos wie man uns immer vorwirft. Außerdem mag ich dich irgendwie. Also, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns etwas zu essen holen? "

Als der Rothaarige sah, wie Naruto zu zittern begann, ging er auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Sch... ist okay. Ich kann verstehen wenn du den anderen Akatsukis nicht begegnen willst. Ich mache uns etwas zu essen und bring es dann hierher, während du hier wartest. Keine Angst, ich schließe auch die Tür ab."

Der Konohanin nickte erleichtert ehe er sich wieder hinlegte und seinen Gedanken nachhing: _Ich bin total verwirrt_. _Irgendwie find ich Sasori attraktiv, aber das ist doch nicht möglich. Er hat immerhin vor mich zu töten wie kann ich da so etwas denken? Trotzdem kann ich nicht abstreiten das mich diese kurzen roten Haare und braunen Augen verdammt anmachen. Ich weiß ja schon seit einiger Zeit, dass ich vom anderen Ufer bin. Aber selbst wenn, ich bezweifele dass Sasori auch auf Männer steht._

Naruto wusste nicht, dass Sasori in der Küche ähnliche Gedanken hatte. _Verdammt! Ich wäre vorhin beinahe über Naruto hergefallen. Diese goldfarbenen Haare und diese blauen Augen machen mich einfach wahnsinnig an. Allerdings kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser gut aussehende junge Mann schwul ist. Ich meine, bei dem heißen Körper liegen ihm wahrscheinlich alle Frauen zu Füßen, wieso sollte er da auf Typen stehen?_

Unbemerkt von dem Sunanin hatten Deidara und Zetsu die Küche betreten und sahen den Akasuna das Essen zubereiten. Auf Deidaras Gesicht breitete sich ein wissendes Grinsen aus, dass Zetsu nicht entging. _Der Jinchuriki scheint Sasori richtig aufzutauen. Apropos, wo ist der Junge eigentlich. _„Hey Sasori, wo ist der Jinchuriki, um?", fragte Deidara.

„Naruto? Bei mir im Zimmer. Er hatte Angst den anderen Mitgliedern zu begegnen, deswegen wartet er dort, während ich uns etwas zu Essen mache." „Du hast den Jinchuriki allein gelassen?", wollte Zetsu erstaunt wissen. „Ja. Ich hab die Tür abgeschlossen, aber ich will Naruto jetzt wirklich sein Essen bringen. Er ist nämlich immer noch sehr labil." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Rothaarige die Küche und ging in sein Zimmer.

Dort angekommen sah er, dass der Kyubijunge wieder eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig rüttelte er ihn an der Schulter, um ihn zu wecken. „Hey Naruto. Ich hab dir was zu essen gebracht. Ich hoffe, du magst Reis mit Gemüse und Fleisch." Der Uzumaki lächelte als er den Akatsuki erkannte und entgegnete schnell: „Ja, danke fürs Kochen, Sasori-sama."

Ehe Sasori etwas erwidern konnte ging die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und Deidara und Zetsu betraten das Zimmer. Der Kyubijunge verkrampfte sich, sobald er die zwei erblickte. Der Sunanin bemerkte wie verspannte Naruto war und griff beruhigend nach seiner Hand bevor er leise flüsterte: „Sch... keine Angst, die beiden tun dir nichts. Der Blonde heißt Deidara und der Grünhaarige Zetsu."

„Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen, Deidara-sama, Zetsu-sama", sagte Naruto scheu. _Das soll der Kyubi Jinchuriki sein? Ich dachte Jinchurikis sind Einzelgänger und Menschenhasser_, dachte Zetsu überrascht. „Wie geht's dir Naruto, um?" „Ganz gut. Ich fühle mich zwar noch ein bisschen schwach aber es geht mir schon wesentlich besser." „Was genau hat Orochimaru mit dir angestellt?", fragte der Grasninja ohne Umwege.

„Er hat mich an einem See niedergeschlagen. Dann hat er mich in eine Hütte gebracht, ausgezogen und gefesselt. Als ich wieder zu mir gekommen bin hat er mich bedroht. Er hat mir einen glühenden Kunai an den Arm gehalten und als ich mich immer noch gewehrt habe, hat er mir den Kunai anal eingeführt. Ich bin ohnmächtig geworden, aber er hat eiskaltes Wasser über mich geschüttet, bis ich wieder wach war und mich mehrmals vergewaltigt. Wie oft weiß ich nicht… ich habe irgendwann das Bewusstsein verloren. Als ich das nächste Mal meine Augen geöffnet habe, war ich hier", berichtete der Konohanin unter Tränen.

Der Puppenspieler strich zärtlich die Tränen des Jüngeren weg, während er flüsterte: „Es tut mir so leid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte rückgängig machen was dieses Schwein dir angetan hat." Naruto krallte sich in die Brust des Sunaninjas fest und weinte sich an dieser aus bis er entkräftet zusammenklappte. Sasori sah Zetsu, seitdem der Uzumaki angefangen hatte zu weinen, mit einem tödlichen Blick an. Als er sicher war das der Jinchuriki schlief zischte er: „Was sollte das bitte werden, Zetsu!"

„Was? Ich hab doch nur gefragt was Orochimaru ihm angetan hat." „Nachdem ich euch vorher erst gesagt habe, dass Naruto noch ziemlich fertig ist! Außerdem hättest du deine Frage auch vorsichtiger formulieren können." Zetsu war überrascht. Er hatte den Akasuna noch nie so wütend gesehen und dann klickte es auch bei ihm_. Sasori ist in den Kyubijungen verliebt, deswegen benimmt er sich auch so komisch. Ich wette, wenn er Orochimaru begegnen würde, würde er diesen sofort umbringen._

„Sollen wir dich mit Naruto alleine lassen oder müssen wir Angst haben, dass du ihn auch anfällst, um?" Deidara hatte den letzten Teil nicht ernst gemeint, jedoch hatte Sasori es so verstanden, weshalb er sehr ärgerlich erwiderte: „Vergleich mich nicht mit diesem miesen Vergewaltiger! Ich könnte Naruto so etwas nie antun." „Entschuldige, der Satz war unangebracht, um", gab Deidara zu. „War er wirklich", pflichtete Zetsu ihm bei, ehe er mit dem Iwanin den Raum verließ.

**Bei Team Kakashi**

Als Sakura am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, beschloss sie nach Naruto zu sehen, da Ino ihr erzählt hatte, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Ino machte sich Sorgen dass Naruto sich etwas antun könnte, was die Rosahaarige ziemlich lächerlich fand.

Bei Narutos Schlafsack angekommen musste sie erschrocken feststellen, dass dieser leer war. Voller Wut schrie sie: „Naruto-Baka! Wo bist du? Wenn ich dich finde, dann Gnade dir Kami!" „Was ist los, Sakura?", fragte Kakashi, welcher sofort zu ihr geeilt war als er Sakuras Schreien gehört hatte. „Naruto ist verschwunden", berichtete das Mädchen nüchtern.

„Glaubt ihr, er hat sich nun getötet?", ertönte Sais ruhige Stimme. „Wie, nun?", erkundigte sich der Weißhaarige. „Na, Naruto ritzt sich doch schon eine ganze Weile, da dachte ich er hat nun doch den letzten Schritt gewagt", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige. „Naruto ritzt sich?", wollten die anderen beiden Teammitglieder erstaunt wissen. „Ja, schon fast zwei Monate. Sind euch denn die Wunden an seinen Armen nicht aufgefallen?"

„Nein. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?", kreischte Sakura wütend. Allerdings nicht, weil sie sich Sorgen um Naruto machte, sondern weil sie wütend auf ihn war, da er sie ihrer Meinung nach als unfähigen Medizin Ninja hinstellte. Sai antwortete nicht sondern machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Kyubijungen. Am See angekommen sah der ehemalige Root Ninja einen großen Blutfleck und dahinter lauter kleinere Blutspritzer, die in den Wald zu führen schienen.

Der 17-jährige folgte der Blutspur mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Als er an deren Ende ankam, stand er vor einem Fluss, doch etwas in einem Busch erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war ein Stück eines Akatsukis Mantels. _Oh Kami… Was die Akatsukimitglieder wohl mit Naruto anstellen, bevor sie ihn umbringen? In seinem jetzigen Zustand kann er sich höchstwahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal gegen irgendeine Art von Angriff wehren._

Sai ging niedergeschlagen zurück zu dem rosa Kaugummi und dem faulen Perversen auch als Sakura und Kakashi bekannt. „Hast du den Baka gefunden?", fragte die Rosahaarige pampig. „Nein, aber ich habe diesen Fetzen eines Akatsukimantels gefunden. Vermutlich hat jemand von der Akatsuki ihn überwältigt, als er alleine an dem See dort hinten saß."

„Oh. Na dann können wir Tsunade-sama ja erzählen, dass Akatsuki uns überwältigt und Naruto entführt hat. wir allerdings keinen Hinweis auf Narutos jetzigen Aufenthaltsort finden konnten", schlug Kakashi vor, woraufhin Sakura zustimmend nickte. So machte sich Team Kakashi auf den Rückweg nach Konoha. Währenddessen hing Sai seinen Gedanken nach.

_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein, die beiden waren doch schon in Narutos Genin Zeit mit ihm zusammen in einem Team, wie kann er ihnen da so egal sein? Natürlich, Kakashi weiß von Kyubi und ich erinnere mich, dass mir Ino mal erzählt hat Sakura hätte all seinen Freunden erzählt, dass Naruto ihr gebeichtet hat, dass Kyubi in ihm versiegelt ist. Aber als sie aber Naruto nicht verachtet haben, sondern sogar noch mehr mit ihm unternommen haben hat sie angefangen böse Gerüchte über seine Freunde zu erzählen. Ich hab Naruto mal mit seinen Freunden darüber reden hören. Er hat gesagt, dass er verstehen kann wenn sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. All seine Freunde haben ihn in den Arm genommen und gesagt sie würden ihn nie alleine lassen. Kiba und Ino kamen ein paar Tage später zu mir und haben mich gebeten ein Auge auf Naruto zu werfen. Ich habe seinen Freunden erzählt, dass Naruto sich ritzt woraufhin alle sehr traurig wirkten, da sie nicht an Naruto herankamen. Ich bin es ihnen schuldig ihnen zu erzählen was wirklich passiert ist._

In Konoha angekommen machten sich die Sakura und Kakashi sofort auf den Weg zum Hokage-Turm um dem Hokage die Geschichte zu erzählen, die sie sich unterwegs ausgedachten hatten. Sai suchte derweil nach Narutos Freunden um ihnen zu erzählen was wirklich passiert war. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie saßen alle bei Kiba zuhause im Wohnzimmer und der Root Ninja erzählte was auf der Mission passiert war. Als er fertig war, stahl sich eine Träne aus seinen Augen. Er flüsterte: „Es tut mir so Leid. Ich hätte mehr auf Naruto achten müssen."

„Nein, du hast dein Bestes getan. Aber was machen wir wegen Naruto? Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen wird Ihn dasselbe Schicksal ereilen wie Gaara", sagte Neji. „Wir werden versuchen, Akatsukis Versteck auf eigene Faust zu finden. Allerdings sind wir dann abtrünnige Ninja. Seid ihr trotzdem dabei?", fragte Ino. „Ja", antworteten alle Anwesenden und gingen nach Hause um ihre Sachen zu packen. Um Punkt Mitternacht trafen sich alle am Haupttor und machten sich gemeinsam auf die Suche nach Naruto.


	2. Geständnis und Begegnung

**2. Geständnis und Begegnung **

Als Naruto seine Augen öffnete bemerkte er, dass Sasori neben ihm lag und seelenruhig schlief. Der Kyubijunge konnte sich bei diesem Anblick nicht zurückhalten, deshalb küsste er den Rothaarigen leicht auf den Mund.

Der Akasuna riss seine Augen auf und blickte in die schreckgeweiteten Augen des blonden, der den Kuss augenblicklich beendete. „I-Ihr s-seid w-wach?", stotterte dieser ziemlich rot. „Ja, schon eine ganze Weile. Aber verrätst du mir, warum du mich geküsst hast?", fragte der Akatsuki vorsichtig. _Kuso, wie konnte ich mich nur so gehen lassen? Wenn Sasori erfährt, dass ich auf Männer stehe wird er mich wahrscheinlich verabscheuen. _

„Kami es tut mir so leid ich wollte mich Euch nicht aufdrängen. Es wird nie wieder vorkommen Sasori-sama", erklärte Naruto und begann zu weinen. Der Akatsuki zog den Jinchuriki in eine Umarmung und erwiderte: „Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Mir hat der Kuss gefallen und wenn du ihn nicht so abrupt gelöst hättest, hätte ich ihn erwidert. Ich liebe dich" Sasori begriff erst nachdem er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, was genau er da gesagt hatte. _Scheiße, wie konnte mir das nur rausrutschen? Naruto hält mich jetzt vermutlich für einen totalen Volldeppen. _

_Sasori liebt mich auch? Träume ich? _Und so beugte sich der Kyubijunge zu dem Rothaarigen hoch um ihn in einen zweiten Kuss zu verwickeln. Der Sunanin küsste voller Leidenschaft zurück und strich mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig über die Unterlippe seines Schwarms. Der Uzumaki ließ sich zunächst zögerlich auf diesen Zungenkuss ein, doch dann genoss er ihn in vollen Zügen. Unbemerkt von den beiden hatte Pain zusammen mit Deidara und Zetsu den Raum betreten und beobachtete, wie die Zwei sich leidenschaftlich küssten.

_Sasori küsst einen Jinchuriki und das scheint ihm auch noch zu gefallen. Mal sehen, wie weit die beiden füreinander gehen würden… _„Ich will ja nicht stören, aber ich mag es überhaupt nicht von meinen Untergebenen ignoriert zu werden, Sasori." „L-Leader-sama ! Wie lange steht ihr schon da?" „Lange genug um zu sehen wie ihr euch geküsst habt. Habt ihr noch irgendetwas zu eurer Verteidigung zu sagen, bevor ich euch bestrafe?"

„Ja, ich möchte noch etwas sagen! Ich habe Sasori dazu gebracht mich zu küssen indem ich ihn mit Kyubis Chakra kontrolliert habe!" Unbemerkt von Pain weiteten sich Deidaras und Zetsus Augen vor Schreck. Beide wussten, dass der Blonde log um die Person zu schützen, die er liebte. Doch auch die Augen des Rothaarigen waren weit aufgerissen vor Schock, was auch dem Anführer der Akatsuki nicht entging.

_So, so. Unser Jinchuriki versucht also, Sasori zu beschützen indem er ganze Schuld auf sich nimmt. Mal sehen, wie er auf ein unmoralisches Angebot reagiert, wenn ich verspreche Sasori dafür in Ruhe zu lassen. _„Es war also deine Schuld, Jinchuriki?" „Ja", entgegnete Naruto schnell.

„Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag: du wirst einmal mit mir schlafen, dafür werde ich Sasori nichts tun." Die anderen drei Akatsuki blickten einander fassungslos an. Eine Träne stahl sich aus Narutos Augen ehe er diese schloss und leise antwortete: „Einverstanden." Bevor Pain auch nur einen Schritt auf Naruto zugehen konnte wurde er jedoch von Zetsu unter die Erde gezogen.

**Bei Sasori, Deidara und Naruto**

Kaum waren der Grasninja und Pain verschwunden lief der Akasuna zu den Kyubijungen, nahm diesen in den Arm und wisperte: „Sch...ich werde nicht zulassen, dass der Leader dir etwas tut." „Wenn ich nicht mit ihm schlafe, wird er dich umbringen Sasori!" „Hey, mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Ich werde mich nicht einfach töten lassen", versuchte der Rothaarige seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Ich will dein Leben nicht riskieren. Lieber lasse ich mich als Sexsklave missbrauchen", erklärte der Uzumaki entschlossen. „Mach dir keinen Sorgen Naruto, wenn Leader-sama dir auch nur einen Schritt zu nahe kommt, sprenge ich ihn in die Luft. Okay, um?", mischte sich Deidara ein.

**Bei Pain und Zetsu**

Pain und Zetsu hörten die Unterhaltung der andren drei woraufhin der Grünhaarige wütend sagte: „Wie konntet Ihr so etwas zu verlangen, nachdem Orochimaru ihn erst gestern vergewaltigt hat?" „ Warum habt ihr mir das nichts gesagt? Ich dachte, wenn ich so etwas fordere sehe ich wie weit der Jinchuriki für Sasori gehen würde." „Ihr habt ja gehört wie weit Naruto für Sasori geht, dass sollte ja wohl ausreichen. Hoffen wir, das er nicht erneut einen Zusammenbruch erleidet."

„Zusammenbruch?" „Ja, nach der Sache mit dieser perversen Schlange ist Naruto in eine Art Schock zustand gefallen und in der Dusche ohnmächtig geworden. Und Deidara hat mir erzählt, dass als Sasori das erste Mal versucht hat, Naruto zu berühren dieser angefangen hat zu zittern und zu weinen." „Oh Kami. Da hab ich ja was angerichtet. Ich sollte die Sache wohl auflösen." „Ja, Leader-sama, das solltet ihr wirklich."

**Normale Sicht**

Als Zetsu und der Orangehaarige wieder aus dem Boden kamen sahen sie wie Sasori den Jinchuriki umarmte und Deidara schützend vor ihnen stand. „Was soll das werden, Deidara?", fragte Pain gespielt wütend was ihm einen wütenden Blick von Zetsu einbrachte. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihr Naruto oder Sasori-danna etwas antut, um!" „Ihr habt bestanden!", sagte Pain.

Als er die verwirrten Gesichter um sich sah fing er an zu erklären: „Mit meiner Forderung wollte ich sehen, wie weit du für Sasori gehen würdest, Naruto. Und als ich gerade mit Zetsu unter dem Boden war habe ich alles gehört, was ihr gesagt habt. Ihr habt den Test bestanden, also werde ich keinen von euch bestrafen. Allerdings wirst du, Naruto, der Akatsuki beitreten müssen."

„Okay", entgegnete der Blond sichtlich erleichtert. Pain nickte ehe er den Raum verließ und nunmehr vier geschockte Akatsuki Mitglieder zurückließ. _Leader-sama hat gerade das Ziel unserer Organisation ausgelöscht ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Was wird jetzt wohl unser neues Ziel werden? Immerhin ist der Jinchuriki nun nicht mehr in Gefahr und er kann mit Sasori zusammen sein,_ dachte Zetsu.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dir die anderen Mitglieder vorstellen? Keine Angst. Zetsu, Sasori und ich passen schon auf dich auf, um", schlug Deidara vor. „Okay, aber lasst mich bitte nicht alleine." „Nie im Leben, Koi", erwiderte der Rothaarige entschlossen. Und so machten sich die vier auf den Weg in die Küche, da Naruto ihn der ganzen Aufregung nicht zum Essen gekommen war. Dort trafen sie auch auf Konan, Kakuzu und Hidan.

„Nanu? Wie heißt du denn und warum bist du hier?", fragte Konan. Bevor Naruto oder einer seiner drei Begleiter antworten konnten, betrat Pain den Raum und entgegnete: „Das ist Naruto Uzumaki. Unser neuestes Mitglied und gleichzeitig der Jinchuriki das Kyubis." „Ich bin Konan, freut mich dich kennenzulernen." „Ich bin Kakuzu und für unsere Finanzen zuständig. Da wir nun mehr Essen verbrauchen werden, wirst du hart arbeiten. Hast du verstanden?" Naruto nickte nur, sah sich jedoch weiterhin fast panisch um.

_Dieser Naruto ist seltsam. Er scheint nicht Angst vor Kakuzu zu haben, sondern vor jemandem, der nicht im Raum ist. Wer immer diese Person ist, sie hat ihm große Schmerzen zugefügt,_dachte Hidan ehe er sagte: „Ich bin Hidan. Ich freue mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Naruto."

„Geht die Welt unter? Hidan ist mal freundlich", ertönte die arrogante Stimme Orochimarus von der Tür. Naruto verspannte sich augenblicklich, was dem Jashinin sofort auffiel, genauso wie die Tatsache das Sasori sich dicht neben den Jinchuriki stellte und auch Zetsu und Deidara näher an ihn heranrückten.

_Orochimaru hat dem Jungen also etwas angetan. Wahrscheinlich hat ihn das perverse Arschloch vergewaltigt. _„Hey Arschloch! Verpiss dich von hier, bevor ich dich noch opfere. Und wehe du wagst es, dich Naruto noch einmal zu nähern!", schrie Hidan woraufhin Orochimaru sofort den Raum verließ. Jedoch nicht, ohne den Kyubijungen vorher noch einmal lüstern anzustarren. Pain folgte dem Sanin und stellte ihn in seinem Versteck zur Rede.

„Ich werde dich persönlich unter die Erde schicken, du mieses Arschloch", zischte der Leader und tötete Orochimaru mit einem speziellen Jutsu. Danach kehrte er zum Akatsuki Versteck zurück.

Währenddessen war Hidan auf den Kyubijungen zugegangen und hatte sich vor diesem niedergekniete bevor er sagte: „Wenn Orochimaru versucht, dir zu nahe zu kommen, schrei oder komm zu mir. Okay?" „Ja, Hidan-sama." _Irgendetwas stimmt mit Hidan nicht. Er hat noch kein einziges Mal während der Unterhaltung mit Naruto geflucht. Außerdem ist es überhaupt nicht seine Art Menschen zu helfen, _dachte Kakuzu.

„Sag mal, sind Naruto und Sasori zusammen?", fragte die Blauhaarige plötzlich. Sasori wurde leicht rot, aber er blickte unsicher auf den Uzumaki, da er nicht wusste ob es diesem etwas ausmachte anderen Leuten zu erzählen, dass sie zusammen waren. „Ja, sind wir", erwiderte der Blonde ebenfalls errötend.

_Die beiden geben wirklich ein süßes Paar ab. Ob wir bald mit einer Hochzeit rechnen können? _dachte Konan grinsend. Hidan wollte gerade etwas sagen, als eine laute Explosion am Eingang zu hören war. Sofort machten sich alle Akatsukis auf den Weg dorthin. Dort angekommen sahen sie Sais Team, welches gerade das Versteck nach Naruto durchsuchen wollte.

Sasori merkte, wie unangenehm es seinem Liebsten war den Konohanins gegenüber zu treten, also nahm er dessen Hand, um ihm ein wenig Rückhalt zu geben. „Naruto! Geh von ihm weg, er ist ein gefährlicher Abtrünniger, der dich ohne zu zögern töten würde, wenn es sein Boss befiehlt", schrie Neji.

Der Kyubijunge blickte lächelnd zu seinem Freund auf und die Konoha Ninja konnten die Liebe ihn seinen Augen sehen, als er antwortete: „Leader-sama wird das nicht befehlen und selbst wenn, bin ich glücklich über jede Sekunde die ich mit meinem Liebsten verbringen konnte." Aus Sasoris Augen floss eine Träne, was Kiba und Akamaru sofort riechen konnten. _Ein Mitglied der Akatsuki weint, nur weil Naruto gesagt hat dass er ihn liebt? Vielleicht haben wir uns getäuscht und Naruto geht es hier besser als in Konoha?_

„Hey Rotschopf! Liebst du Naruto?", rief der Hundejunge zur Überraschung aller. „Ja", erwiderte Sasori. Er sagte es leise, aber aufgrund seines guten Gehörs hörte ihn Kiba, worauf dieser leicht grinste. Dann jedoch knurrte er bedrohlich: „Verletz Foxy und du bist tot, verstanden?" Die Konohanins waren erstaunt über diese Aussage des Braunhaarigen, da alle wussten dass er der beste Freund des Kyubijungen war.

„Danke Kiba. Aber warum seid ihr überhaupt alle hier?" „Na ja, wir wollten dich befreien, Naruto. Aber das ist ja nicht nötig", erwiderte Sai. „Und nur um mich zu befreien schickt Baa-chan so ein großes Team?", fragte der Blonde und sah wie seine Freunde verspannten. „N-Nein", stotterte Hinata leise.

„Ihr seid ohne Baa-chans Erlaubnis hier? Seid ihr wahnsinnig? Konoha wird euch zu abtrünnigen Ninjas machen und dann seht ihr eure Familien nie wieder! Wenn ihr schnell zurückkehrt, sind Baa-chan und das Konzil vielleicht noch einmal gnädig." „Wir wollen aber nicht zurück in dieses Höllenloch, das einen Helden wie einen Dämon behandelt und arroganten Arschlöchern in den Hintern kriecht", erklärte Kiba wütend.

„Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr Akatsuki beitreten. Unser neues Ziel ist, ein Dorf zu bauen wo jeder willkommen ist", bot Pain zu Verblüffung aller an. „Okay", erwiderten die ehemaligen Konoha Ninja gleichzeitig. „So nun da das geklärt ist sollten wir uns einander vorstellen. Mein Name ist Pain bzw. Nagato und ich bin nach außen hin der Anführer von Akatsuki. Im Kampf benutze ich sechs Körper von Ninjas welchen ich in früheren Kämpfen getötet habe, jedoch habe ich alle mit meinem Kekkei-Genkai, dem Rinngen ausgestattet. Einen davon seht Ihr gerade. Wer möchte als nächstes?"

„Ich. Mein Name ist Ino. In Konoha hatte meine Familie einen Blumenladen dadurch kenn ich mich gut mit Heilpflanzen aus. Ich besitze war kein Bluterbe aber dafür ein Familienjutsu welches es mir erlaubt in die Gedanken meines Gegners einzudringen."

„Ich heiße Deidara, bin 19 Jahre alt und komme ursprünglich aus Iwa. Ich musste Akatsuki beitreten nachdem ich einen Kampf mit Itachi verloren hatte. Ich und Sasori-danna streiten oft über Kunst, da wir völlig unterschiedliche Ansichten über diese haben. Ich kämpfe mit explodierenden Ton um."

„Ich bin Hinata. Ich bin Mitglied der Hauptfamilie des Hyugaklans und besitze daher das Kekkei- Genkai, unserer Familie das Byakugan. Seit einem halben Jahr bin ich mit Ino zusammen und sehr glücklich mit ihr."

„Mein Name ist Konan. Ich und Nagato haben beide unter Jiraiya trainiert als wir noch jünger waren, doch nachdem wir stark genug waren uns selbst zu verteidigen hat er uns verlassen. Als Madara uns gefragt hat ob wir Akatsuki beitreten wollen haben wir nicht lange gezögert und sind beigetreten. Ich kann meinen Körper in Papier verwandeln was ich gerne im Kampf benutze."

„Ich heiße Neji und bin Mitglied der Zeigfamilie des Hyugaklans und besitze genauso wie Hinata-san das Byakugan. Seit über einem Jahr sind ich und Kiba ein Paar haben das aber geheimgehalten aus Angst vor der Reaktion meines Onkels."

„Wir sind Zetsu und besitzen zwei Seiten welche unabhängig voneinander reagieren können. Oft führen wir mit einander Gespräche. Ich bin bei Akatsuki zusammen mit Kakuzu und Sasori für Behandlungen zuständig. Ich arbeite eigentlich nur als Spion für Akatsuki und kämpfe recht wenig."

„Mein Name ist Shikamaru. Ich besitze einen IQ von über 200 daher unterfordern mich die meisten Sachen wodurch ich oft sehr gelangweilt wirke. Ich bin sehr gut in Analysen und der Entwicklung von Strategien. Im Kampf benutze ich mein Familienjutsu das Kagemane-no-jutsu."

„Kakuzu. Ich bin für die Finanzen zuständig. Da ihr nun alle bei Wohnt werdet ihr alle hart arbeiten um euch euer Essen zu verdienen. Ich Kampfe mit allen fünf Chakraelementen. Dazu benutze ich die Herzen von fünf Ninjas."

„ich heiße Tenten und bin Waffenspezialistin. Wenn ihr also Probleme mit euren Waffen habt kommt zu mir. Im Kampf benutze ich natürlich alle Arten von Waffen."

„Mein Name ist Kisame. Einige von euch kennen mich vielleicht weil ich Mitglied der sieben Schwertkämpfer aus Kiri bin. Mein Schwert Samehada kann meinen Gegnern ihr Chakra entziehen. Außer diesem benutze ich im Kampf noch Wasserjutsus."

„Shino. Ich rede nicht viel und Kämpfe mit Insekten."

„Mein Name ist Hidan. Merkt ihn euch gefälligst ihr Fuckers. Ich diene nur Jashin, einem Gott der einem Unsterblichkeit schenkt. Im Gegenzug muss man ihr möglichst Blutig viele Arschlöscher opfern. Ich benutze im Kampf meine Sense und ein Ritual um den Gegner meine Schmerzen Spüren zuzufügen."

„Mein Name ist Choji und meine besondere Stärke ist das Kochen. Im Kampf kann ich verschiedene Körperteile vergrößern um deren Stärke zu erhöhen."

„Ich heiße Itachi. Vor über 8 Jahren wurde ich vom Konzil mit der Ermordung des Uchihaklans beauftragt. Wie ihr sicher alle wisst was die einzige Person, die ich am Leben gelassen habe mein kleiner Bruder Sasuke. Im Kampf benutze ich mein Kekkei-Genkai, das Sharingan sowie Genjutsu."

„Ich bin Sai und bin ein Mitglied von Root. Ich wurde Team Kakashi auf Danzos Wusch zugeteilt. Ich wollte dieses aber insbesondre Naruto überwachen. Doch mit der Zeit fand ich diesen immer netter und konnte diesen einfach nicht mehr ausspionieren. Im Kampf benutze ich meine Tusche, die alles was ich zeichne erscheinen lässt."

„Ich heiße Madara. Vor etwa fünfzig Jahren habe ich mit dem ersten Hokage um die Vorherrschaft in Konoha gekämpft und verloren. Danach bin ich verschwunden um meine Rache zu planen dann habe ich allerdings eingesehen, dass Rache nur Hass und noch mehr Rache hervorruft. Jedenfalls bist du doch Mitglied von Root Sai, dann weißt du doch sicher das Danzo sich mit Iwa verbündet hat um Konoha in drei Jahren zu zerstören."

„Nein das wusste ich nicht. Können wir nichts dagegen tun?", fragte Sai geschockt. „Doch der Angriff soll während den Chunin Prüfungen in drei Jahren stattfinden. Das heißt alles was wir zu tun haben ist unser eigenes Dorf zu errichten, es bekannt machen und dann verwandelt an den Chunin Auswahlprüfungen teilnehmen", erklärte Madara.

„Ja nur leider haben wir keinen Ort wo wir unser Dorf errichten können", fügte Konan hinzu. „Wenn das alles ist weiß ich wo wir unser Dorf gründen können. Im Wellenreich ich bin gut mit dem Enkel des Dorfvorstehers befreundet", erklärte Naruto. So machten sich die Akatsuki Mitglieder auf den Weg nach Nami no kune.

**In Konoha**

Sakura und Kakashi erzählten dem Hokage die Geschichte die sie sich ausgedacht hatten. Für Tsunade hörte sich diese zwar unrealistisch an, doch wenn zwei ihrer besten Ninja die Geschichte unabhängig von einander bestätigten musste sie wohl wahr sein.

Dennoch fragte sie beide noch einmal: „Ihr sagt also euch haben vier Mitglieder von Akatsuki angegriffen, darunter Itachi Uchiha und Kisame Hoshigaki. Ihr wärt beinah gestorben wäre Sasuke Uchiha euch nicht zu Hilfe gekommen. Allerdings ist es Akatsuki gelungen Naruto in ihre Gewalt zu bekommen, als ihr drei gekämpft hat."

„Hai Hokage-sama, es tut uns Leid das wir nichts tun konnten um Naruto zu retten." „Ist schon okay Kakashi. Es war töricht von mir anzunehmen das Akatsuki in nächster Zeit nicht versuchen wird Naruto zu entführen, da sie erst vor zwei Wochen den Siebenschwänzigen gefangen haben. Ich will morgen früh um elf Uhr ein Treffen mit Narutos Freunden. Ihr könnt gehen."

„Hai", entgegneten Sakura und Kakashi gleichzeitig und Verliesen das Hokage Büro. Vor der Tür fragte Sakura leise: „Sollen wir diesen Dämon Freunden von dem Treffen erzählen oder sollen wir sagen das es sie nicht gekümmert hat, das Naruto entführt würde." „Leider müssen wir es ihnen sagen, da Tsunade wahrscheinlich Shizune los schicken würde um mit ihnen zu reden. Aber wir können ihnen ja auch morgen kurz vor elf Bescheid sagen."

**Am nächsten Morgen**

Tsunade machte sich Sorgen als um halb elf noch niemand bei ihr im Büro war, da sie wusste das Narutos Freunde normalerweise schon längst bei ihr wären. „Shizune irgendetwas stimmt nicht üblicherweise wären Narutos Freunde schon längst hier." „Keine Sorge Tsunade-sama ich bin sicher sie sind nur zu aufgewühlt um früher zu kommen" _oder das hoffe ich zumindest_

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht Shizune. Ich werde mich einfach ein bisschen mit der Konoha Lotterie ablenken," mit diesen Worten verglich der Hokage die Zahlen mit ihren Losen. Als sie beim Hauptgewinn angekommen war fing sie an am ganzen Körper zu zittern. „Was ist los Tsunade-sama?"

„I-Ich h-hab d-den H-Hauptpreis g-gewonnen", schlunzte die Blondhaarige, genau in diesem Moment betrat Jiraiya das Büro. „Was ist los Tsunade?", fragte dieser sofort besorgt. „ Naruto wurde von Akatsuki entführt, Narutos Freunde sind noch nicht hier obwohl ich ein Treffen für elf Uhr angesetzt hatte und ich hab den Hauptpreis in der Konohalotterie gewonnen", erklärte Tsunade aufgelöst.

„Hast du schon jemanden geschickt um nach Gankis Freunden zu sehen?" „Nein. Shizune kannst du sie bitte suchen gehen?" „Natürlich Tsunade-sama.", mit diesen Worten verlies die Schwarzhaarig den Raum um nach den Rockie neun und Gais Team zu suchen. Sie konnte ja nicht ahnen dass dieser schon längst Konoha verlassen hatten.

**Bei Tsunade und Jiraiya**

„Wie genau ist es Akatsuki gelungen Naruto zu überwältigen?" „Laut Sakura und Kakashi würde Team Kakashi von vier Akatsuki Mitgliedern angegriffen, darunter Kisame Hoshigaki und Itachi Uchiha. Kakashi, Sakura und Sai haben versucht Naruto zu beschützen, doch die Akatsukis waren zu stark. Wäre Sasuke Uchiha nicht aufgetaucht und hätte ihnen geholfen wäre Team Kakashi jetzt Tod."

Nachdem Tsunade das gesagt hatte fing der weißhaarig an lauthals zu lachen: „Der war gut Tsunade es stimmt zwar das in der Region Orochimarus Versteck befinden soll, aber laut Auskunft meines Spionagenetzwerks ist Sasuke zum Zeit auf einer Mission in Kiri."„Was, aber das heißt Sakura und Kakashi haben gelogen" „Und was ist mit Sai?" „Der war gar nicht dabei. Als ich Sakura danach fragte sagte sie er habe gesagt er wollte etwas Persönliches klären."

Plötzlich würde die Tür zum Hokage Büro aufgerissen und eine völlig aufgelöste Shizune betrat den Raum. „Tsunade-sama ich habe schlechte Nahrichten", mit diesen Worten überreichte sie ihrer Meisterin ein Stück Papier. Die Blondhaarige lass sich den Zettel durch ehe sie traurig lächelte.

„Was ist los Tsunade?", fragte Jiraiya neugierig. „Naruto Freunde haben das Dorf verlassen und wollen versuchen Naruto von Akatsuki zu retten." „Was! Diese Kinder haben überhaupt keine Chance gegen die Mitglieder von Akatsuki!" „Ich weiß Jiraiya, aber es gibt nichts mehr was ich tun kann. Sie sind nun abtrünnige Ninja und stehen nicht mehr unter meinem Schutz."

„Du musst doch etwas tun können Tsunade. Wer weiß was Akatsuki mit ihnen Anstellt. Diese Leute sind keine Kleinkriminellen, die davor zurückschrecken Kindern etwas zu tun, das sind kaltblütige Mörder." „Ich weiß, doch das einzige was ich tun kann ist so lange wie möglich heraus zu zögern, dass sie als abtrünnige Konohanins aufgelistet werden."

„Okay, aber was machen wir wegen dem Treffen mit Kakashi und Sakura?", fragte Shizune. „Wir sagen einfach ich hätte Narutos Freunden die Nachricht gestern persönlich gesagt, worauf sie darauf bestanden haben nach Narutos Leiche zu suchen. Das sollte uns ein zwei Monate Zeit geben."

„Okay und ich werde versuchen die mit Hilfe von meinem Spionagenetzwerk zu finden. Hoffentlich finde ich sie bevor sie Akatsuki finden." „Das hoffe ich auch"_. Wärst du stolz auf deine Freunde oder sauer das sie das Dorf das dir so viel bedeutet hat Verraten haben Naruto? Natürlich wärst du stolz so tolle Freunde gefunden zu haben. Außerdem hast du nie Konoha geliebt, sondern deine Freunde die hier leben. Leider habe ich das erst jetzt begriffen. Bitte verzeih mir, _dachte Tsunade.


	3. Missverständnisse

**3. Missverständnisse und überraschende Wendungen**

**Bei Akatsuki**

Kiba zog Naruto auf halben Weg zur Seite und fragte leise: „Welcher der Akatsukis hat dich vergewaltigt? Ich kann dein Blut und das Sperma einer anderen Person, auch wenn es nur noch ganz schwach ist, riechen. Wag es also ja nicht dich rausreden zu wollen." „Keiner der Akatsukis sondern Orochimaru. Er hat mich entführt, gequält und sich anschließend an mir vergangen. Aber ich möchte nicht darüber reden okay?"

„Ja Foxy, aber wenn du reden willst bin ich für dich da. Sag mal weiß dein Freund was diese Schlange dir angetan hat?" „Ja, ich denke alle Mitglieder von Akatsuki wissen es und haben mich vor ihm beschützt also mach dir keine Sorgen Kiba." „Dann bin ich ja beruhigt Foxy. Auch ja ... wann willst du eigentlich das erste Mal mit ihm Schlafen?"

Naruto Gesicht errötete, als er erwiderte: „Ich weiß nicht, aber ich denke sobald ich über da Trauma hinweg bin." Sasori sah wie sein Schatz von jemand anderem zum erröten gebracht wurde und wurde sofort extrem eifersüchtig. _Wie kann er nur bei jemand anderen außer mir rot werden? Ich werde ihm schon zeigen was er davon hat._ Mit diesen Gedanken ging er auf Naruto und Kiba zu.

Als er vor den beiden stand zischte er leise: „Ich will kurz mit meinem Freund reden und zwar alleine." Kiba sah seinen besten Freund besorgt an, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, also zog er sich zurück. Daraufhin packte Sasori den Arm seines Liebsten und teleportierte sie fast zwei Kilometer von der Gruppe weg ehe er ausholte und dem Blonden eine Ohrfeige gab.

„Wie kannst du es wagen bei einem anderen Typen rot zu werden! So einer Schlampe wie du verdient es nicht mit mir zusammen zu sein Am besten bringst du dich um, dann gibt es eine Hure weniger!", schrie der Sunanin außer sich vor Wut. Den Schmerz, den Unglauben, die Trauer und die Hilflosigkeit in Narutos Seelenspiegeln nahm er nicht wahr. Der Rothaarige spuckte vor seinem EX-Freund auf den Boden und ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen davon, um zur Gruppe aufzuschließen.

Zurück blieb ein völlig am Boden zerstörter Naruto, der über Sasoris letzte Worte nachdachte. _Am besten bringst du dich um, dann gibt es eine Hure weniger! Ob er das ernst gemeint hat? Natürlich hat er also gut ich werde ihm diesen letzten Wunsch erfüllen, das ist alles was sich noch für ihn tun kann. Wie konnte ich auch glauben, dass mir einmal im Leben etwas Gutes passieren. Ich brauche nur einen Plan, bei dem ich sicher sterbe, auch wenn Kyubi sich einmischt. _

**Bei den Akatsukis**

Als Sasori alleine zurück kam drückte ihn Kiba wütend gegen einen Baum und fauchte: „Wo ist Naruto?" „Keine Ahnung wo deine kleine Schlampe steckt." „Schlampe?", fragte der Hundejunge ungläubig. „Ja, so rot wie Naruto geworden ist, musst du ihm schließlich etwas ziemlich erotisches gesagt haben!" „Du Idiot! Ich hab Foxy gefragt, wann er das erste Mal mit dir schlafen will. Außerdem wollte ich nie etwas von Foxy. im Gegensatz zu Sai oder Neji."

„Oh Kami, was habe ich getan? Naruto wird mich nach den Sachen die ich ihm gesagt habe bestimmt hassen!" „Was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte Kiba ärgerlich. „Ich hab ihn angeschrien, was ihm einfällt bei einem anderen Kerl rot zu werden, das er eine Schlampe ist die mich nicht verdient und dass es besser sei wenn er sich umbringt, dann würde es wenigstens eine Hure weniger geben."

Alle waren geschockt. Wie konnte Sasori seinem Freund nur so etwas sagen? „Wir müssen Naruto schnell finden! So wie ich ihn kenne wird er deine Worte glauben und versuchen Selbstmord zu begehen. Ich hoffe nur, er hat keinen Weg gefunden Kyubis Heilfähigkeit auszuschalten."

Sofort machten sich alle auf die Suche nach Naruto. Nach einiger Zeit kam Sasori an einem Fluss an und sah Naruto mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern unter Wasser treiben. Der Puppenspieler sprang sofort in das eiskalte Wasser, zog seinen Ex-Freund aus dem Wasser und suchte nach einem Puls. Als er diesen gefunden hatte beschwör er einen Sanddoppelgänger, welchen er zu den anderen Akatsukis schickte.

„Naruto, hörst du mich? Bitte, wach auf! Du darfst nicht sterben ich... es tut mir so unendlich leid was ich gesagt habe. Du bist keine Schlampe und ich bin derjenige der dich nicht verdient nicht andersherum", flüsterte Sasori, während ihm unentwegt Tränen aus den Augen flossen und er den Blonden schüttelte.

Als die restlichen Akatsukis bei den beiden eintrafen waren sie geschockt von dem Anblick. Zetsu war der Erste der sich wieder fasste, auf den Jinchuriki zulief und sich um dessen Wunden kümmerte. Nach einigen Minuten fluchte er: „Scheiße er hat schon zu viel Blut verloren. Wenn wir ihm nicht bald eine Bluttransfusion geben stirbt er uns noch unter unseren Händen weg. Weiß jemand welche Blutgruppe Naruto hat?"

Sasori brach nach Zetsus Aussage zusammen und konnte gerade noch von Itachi aufgefangen werden. „B", erwidert Sai auf Zetsus Frage. „Dann kannst du mein Blut nehmen! Ich hab auch Blutgruppe B. Außerdem bin ich unsterblich, also kannst du so viel nehmen wie du brauchst", bot Hidan sofort an.

Zetsu nickte, zog einen Schlauch und zwei Nadeln aus seinem Rucksack und verband Hidan und Naruto miteinander. Nach zwei Stunden war Naruto außer Lebensgefahr und Zetsu trennte die beiden wieder. „Wie geht es den dreien?", fragte Deidara besorgt. „Sasori ist noch immer bewusstlos, aber ansonsten geht es ihm gut. Naruto ist außer Lebensgefahr und ebenfalls noch nicht bei Bewusstsein, allerdings sollte er bald wieder zu sich kommen", erklärte Zetsu.

„Und mir geht es gut, Barbie!", entgegnete Hidan, innerlich über den wütenden Blick Deidaras lächelnd. _Er ist richtig süß wenn er wütend ist. Am liebsten würde ich ihn hier und jetzt hart nehmen. _

_Nun ist Hidan wieder der Alte. Dabei war er vorhin richtig süß. Kein Wunder, dass ich in ihn verliebt bin. Nun sollte ich aber wohl lieber etwas erwidern bevor er bemerkt dass mich seine Kommentare verletzen, _dachte Deidara und entgegnete trotzig: „Hätte von so einem Freak wie dir auch nichts anderes erwartet."

_Hidan du Idiot. Siehst du nicht wie sehr du Deidara mit deinen Kommentaren verletzt obwohl du ihn eigentlich liebst? Ich glaub ich muss mal mit beiden reden", _dachte Itachi. Dann hielt er inne, als er ein ihm bekanntes Chakra spürte. „Hallo, dummer kleiner Bruder", begrüßte er Sasuke. Dieser wollte gerade etwas erwidern als er die Konohanin sah und lauthals anfing zu lachen: „Akatsuki hat sich wirklich von solchen Schwächlingen überwältigen lassen? Na, wo ist denn der Loser Naruto?"

„Im Gegenteil, wir sind Akatsuki beigetreten. Und wo Naruto ist, geht dich gar nichts an, also verpiss dich!", sagte Ino zu Sasukes Überraschung. „Ha. Du willst, dass ich verschwinde, das ist echt gut, ich dachte du liebst mich. Außerdem geht es mich etwas an wo dieser Loser ist, da ich endlich mein Mangekyou Sharingan bekommen will!"

„Du wirst Naruto nichts tun und zu deiner Information ich war nie wirklich in dich verliebt. ich habe nur immer so getan um dich auf Sakura aufmerksam zu machen. Außerdem bin ich jetzt mit meine Traumgirl zusammen" Mit diesen Worten küsste Ino Hinata.

Sasuke sah angewidert weg um und entdeckte Naruto bewusstlos neben einem Rothaarigen. Er zog sofort sein Schwert und stürzte auf die beiden zu, doch bevor sein Schwert auch nur in der Nähe Narutos war wurde es von einer Sense geblockt.

„Hey Fucker, ich hasse Arschlöcher die Personen angreifen, welche unter meinem Schutz stehen!", sagte Hidan und drängte Sasuke energisch zurück. „Ha! Warum beschützt du diesen Loser, es wäre besser für alle wenn er tot wäre", meinte Sasuke provokativ. Kiba kochte innerlich vor Wut und wollte sich gerade auf den Uchiha stürzen, als Konan ihn zurückhielt und flüsterte: „Überlass das uns. Niemand versucht jemanden aus unserer Organisation zu töten und kommt ungeschoren davon, also entspann dich."

Auf Kibas Gesicht breitete sich ein triumphierendes Lächeln aus, als er antwortete: „Okay, aber tretet ihm ordentlich in den Arsch." Auch Konan lächelte und entgegnete: „ Keine Sorge, wir hatten nichts anderes vor." Pain beschwor seine anderen fünf Körper und positionierte diese schützend vor den Konohanins. Kazuko ging in Kampfstellung währen Hidan den Kreis für sein Ritual zog. Madara und Itachi aktivierten ihr Sharingan und Deidara formte seinen Ton.

Sasori kam gerade zu Bewusstsein als er Sasuke sagen hörte: „Warum beschützt ihr diesen Versager nur? Wenn er tot wäre wären alle glücklich. Kyuubi..." Den letzten Satz konnte Sasuke nicht beenden da Sasori ihm eine scheuerte. „Wag es noch einmal die Liebe meines Lebens zu beleidigen und ich töte dich langsam und schmerzvoll."

„Wenn Naruto die Liebe deines Lebens ist muss du echt geringe Ansprüche haben. Ich meine, was ist an ihm so toll?" „Er ist süß", führte Konan an. „Liebevoll", nannte Zetsu. „Witzig, um." „Loyal", sagte Itachi. „Furchtlos", äußerte sich Kakuzu. „Stark", fügte Kisame hinzu. „Beschützend", meinte Pain. „Freundlich", gab Madara an. „Gut aussehend", fügte Hidan grinsend hinzu.

„Naruto ist einfach perfekt. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Freund wünschen. Doch ich hätte ihn heute schon fast einmal verloren. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihm etwas tust!" Den letzten Teil rief Sasori laut. „Das werden wir sehen", meinte Sasuke nur und stürzte sich erneut auf Naruto, doch wieder blockte Hidan Sasukes Schwert mit seiner Sense. Sasuke ließ genervt sein Blitz Chakra durch das Schwert fließen, doch das schien Hidan nichts auszumachen.

Plötzlich war ein Husten von Naruto zu hören woraufhin Sasori sofort besorgt zu ihm stürzte und flüsterte: „Hörst du mich Naru. Was ist mit dir?" „Sasori… bist du das?", brachte der Jüngere erstickt hervor. „Ja, ich bin es. Es tut mir Leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, ich war nur so verdammt eifersüchtig. Wie geht es dir?" „Mir ist nur etwas bisschen schwindlig", erwiderte der Blonde und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Diesen Moment nutzte Sasuke für einen Angriff. Der Kyubijunge sah den Angriff kommen, doch er war noch zu geschwächt um auszuweichen. Instinktiv stieß er Sasori von sich weg und schloss die Augen während er auf den Schmerz wartete. Als dieser nicht kam öffnete Naruto Überrascht seine Augen und erkannte Zetsu und Madara, die Sasuke festhielten, während Hidans Sense zugleich an dessen Nacken positioniert war.

„Keine Bewegung, Arschloch, oder du wirst schneller bei deinen Eltern sein, als dir lieb ist", drohte der Jashin-Anhänger. Sasuke blieb tatsächlich ruhig jedoch sagte er abfällig: „Warum lässt du dich von jemanden beschützen der dich töten will. Dann kannst du ihnen ja gleich deinen Körper anbieten. Oh Verzeihung. dass hast du ja bestimmt schon, Schwuchtel. Man sollte alle Leute wie dich hinrichten, dann gebe es eine Krankheit weniger."

Itachi ging auf seinen kleinen Bruder zu, beugte sich zu diesen herunter und zischte ihm ins Ohr:" Ich bin auch schwul also solltest du lieber ruhig sein bevor ich dafür Sorge, dass der Uchihaklan ganz ausstirbt." Die Augen des jüngeren Uchihas weiten sich vor Schreck, doch bevor er etwas erwidern kann wird er von Hidan niedergeschlagen.

„Tut mir leid Itachi, aber ich wollte nicht dass er noch etwas verletzendes sagen kann", erklärte dieser während er auf den weinenden Naruto in Sasoris Armen zeigt. Der Uchiha nickte und sah zu Deidara, der seinen Blick gesenkt hatte, doch anhand dessen Körpersprache wusste der Uchiha sofort das auch dieser weinte. _Ob Hidan auch bemerkt hat das Deidara weint. Ich werde es ihm einfach sagen und hoffen, dass er das Richtige tut._

„Hidan", sagte der Uchiha woraufhin ihn der angesprochen fragte: „Ja Itachi?" „Du solltest Deidara trösten, die Worte meines dummen Bruders haben ihn ziemlich verletzt." Die Augen des Jashin-Anhängers weiteten sich vor Schreck ehe er entgegnete: „Wie lange weißt du schon das ich ins unsere Barbie verliebt bin?"

„Schon eine ganze Weile, aber du solltest Deidra nicht so nennen es verletzt ihn nämlich ziemlich. Er versucht zwar es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dennoch kann man wenn man genau hinsieht sehen wie er seinen Blick bei jeder Beleidigung kurz senkt. Aber nun solltest du ihn wirklich trösten."

„Ja du hast recht Itachi.", erwiderte Hidan und ging auf Deidara zu. Als er vor diesem steht bemerkte ihn der Iwaninja nicht einmal, sodass der Weißhaarige vorsichtig fragte: „Deidara?" Der Angesprochene sah zu Hidan hoch und da erblickte dieser die Tränen in den Augen des Blonden. _Oh Jashin, was soll ich tun, wenn ich ihn tröste könnte es durchaus passieren, das ich Deidara meine Gefühle gestehe. Wenn ich ihn nicht tröste kann es aber sein, dass ich meine einzige Chance verspiele ihm näher zu kommen._

Der Lilaäugige wurde von Deidara mit einem „Geht es dir gut Hidan" aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Hidan sah den Blonden verdutzt an ehe er entgegnete: „Ja, warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?" „Du hast mich Deidara genannt. So hast du mich noch nie angesprochen, daher dachte ich es geht dir nicht gut." „Mir geht es wirklich gut Deidara, aber dir anscheinend nicht. Dich haben die Worte des Arschloch Uchihas stark getroffen oder?"

„Ja", gestand der Iwanin leise ehe ihm erneut Tränen aus den Augen liefen. Der Jashin-Anhänger konnte sich bei diesem Anblick nicht mehr zurückhalten, sodass er sich zu dem Jüngeren herunterbeuge, dessen Tränen weg küsste bevor er einen zögerlichen Kuss auf Deidaras Lippen platzierte. Als er sich von dem Blonden löst brachte dieser nur ein „Was?" heraus.

„Ich liebe dich Deidara und als ich dich geraden weinen gesehen habe konnte ich mich nichtmehr zurückhalten. Ich musste dir einfach die Tränen wegküssen, auch wenn du mich jetzt wahrscheinlich noch mehr hasst." „Wieso sollte ich dich hassen ich liebe dich doch auch", gestand Deidara ehe er Hidan küsste. Der Weißhaarige küsste glücklich zurück während er dachte: _Wow seine Lippen sind so weich. Ob er auch einen Schritt weiter geht? _

Und so leckte Hidan vorsichtig über die Unterlippe des jüngeren, woraufhin dieser leicht auf keuchet. Diesen Moment nutze der Lilaäugige um seine Zunge im Mund seines liebsten zu schieben. Dessen Augen weiteten sich kurz ehe er auf den Zungenkuss einging.

Itachi lächelte während er den beiden zu sah und dachte: _Wurde ja auch Zeit. Ich dachte schon die beiden kommen gar nicht mehr zusammen. Ich wünschte nur ich hätte den Mut Madara meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Kaum zu glauben ich, der Stolz des Uchihaklans, habe Angst jemanden zu sagen das ich ihn liebe. Vieleicht sollte ich Hidan und Kisame um Hilfe bitten._

Der Uchiha wusste nicht das auch Madara ähnlich Gedanken hatte: _Na endlich kaum zu glauben, dass die beiden so lange gebraucht haben um zusammen zu kommen und dann auch nur durch Itachis Hilfe. Er scheint auch schon ziemlich lange zu wissen wie Hidan und Deidara wirklich fühlen. Ich wünschte nur er würde bemerken, dass ich ihn liebe aber ich Angst habe es ihm zu sagen. Vielleicht sollte ich Sasori oder Deidara fragen ob sie mir helfen würden._

Kiba roch die Furcht der beiden Uchihas und überlegte woher diese kommen konnte. _Komisch warum haben Itachi und Madara Angst. Sasuke ist ausgeknockt, Hidan und Deidara sind glücklich, Sasori tröstet Foxy. Moment mal da ist noch ein anderer Geruch zwar nur ganz schwach aber es ist... Lust! Die beiden sind ineinander verliebt, haben aber beide Angst davor den ersten Schritt zu machen. Ich sollte mal mit Foxy und Sasori sprechen vielleicht fällt denen etwas ein._

Sasori hielt den weinenden Jinchuriki noch immer tröstend in den Armen während er dachte: _Diese miese kleine Ratte von Uchiha, wie konnte er nur so etwas Verletzendes sagen. Aber ich wüsste gerne was Itachi ihm gesagt hat, das er so geschockt war. Naja ist ja auch egal. Ich muss Naruto jetzt erst mal trösten und dann um Vergebung für meine verletzenden Worte betteln._

„Sch... Lass dich nicht von so einem Arsch herunterziehen Naruto. Du bist doch der nächste Anführer von Akatsuki, also nicht weinen." „Sehr witzig Sasori. Ich glaub nicht das Madara mir den Job geben würde. Außerdem wollte ich nie Hokage werden, das hab ich nur gesagt damit mich die Dorfbewohner mich unterschätzen und für einen Träumer halten."

„Das scheint auch gut funktioniert zu haben oder sogar Itachi hat dir das abgekauft." „ „Apropo Itachi hast du auch den Blick gesehen den er Madara zugeworfen hat?", fragte Naruto seinen Schatz.

„Ja, glaubst du wir sollten den beiden helfen zusammenzukommen? Ich bin mir sicher Deidara, Hidan, Ino und Hinata würden uns helfen genauso wie Zetsu, Kisame, Konan und Pain. Aber zuerst muss ich dir reden Koi. Es gibt keine Worte die beschreiben wie leid es mir tut und wie sehr ich mir wünsche diese verletzenden Worte von vorhin nie gesagt zu haben. Bitte verzeih mir und gib mir noch eine Chance."

_Soll ich ihm verzeihen und ihm eine zweite Chance geben? Ja immerhin liebe ich ihn egal was er auch gesagt hat._ „Ja ich gebe dir eine zweite Chance." Sasori war überglücklich als Naruto das sagte sodass er den Jüngeren zu sich zog und diesen stürmisch küsste. Auch der Rest der Akatsukis war froh, dass der Jinchuriki seinem Freund vergeben hatte.


	4. Verkupplung und Nami no kure

**4. Verkupplung und Nami no kure**

Nach der Versöhnung machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg in ein nahegelegenes Dorf um dort die Nacht zu verbringen. Unterwegs überlegten Itachi und Madara wie sie die anderen um Hilfe bitten konnten.

Kiba ging während des Weges zu Sasori und Naruto und fragte: „Kann ich etwas mit euch Besprechen?" „Klar Kiba. Was?", erwiderte Naruto. „Naja es geht um Itachi und Madara." „Was ist mit den beiden?" erkundigte sich Sasori.

„Ich habe doch einen guten Geruchsinn, deswegen kann ich auch die Lust der beiden aufeinander riechen. Also dachte ich ihr würdet mir vielleicht helfen die beiden zusammen zu bringen." „Klar wir wollten ehe Deidara, Hidan, Ino, Hinata, Zetsu, Kisame, Konan und Pain. um Hilfe bitten." Kiba nickt und sagt jedem einzelnen Bescheid, dass sie sich heute Abend vor dem Dorfeingang trafen.

Als die Gruppe im Dorf ankommt mieten sie sich in einer Pension ein, packen schnell ihre Sachen aus und legen sich scharfen oder machen sich auf den Weg zum Dorfeingang. „Warum hast du uns hierher bestellt Kiba?", erkundigte sich Ino. „Ich wollte euch um Hilfe bitte Itachi und Madara zu verkuppeln", erklärte der Hundejunge. „Glaubst du es ist eine gute Idee sich in ihr Liebesleben einzumischen? Immerhin wissen wir nicht ob sie wirklich ineinander verliebt sind", bemerkte Hinata.

„Die beiden sind eindeutig in einander verschossen. Ich konnte die Lust für einander riechen", entgegnete Kiba. „Okay habt ihr irgendwelche Vorschläge wie wir dafür sorgen können das die beiden mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen", fragte Pain. „Ja, was wenn wir sie gemeinsam Nachtwache halten lassen um." „Okay. Dann starten wir morgen die Mission Verkuppelt zwei Uchihas", sagte Naruto ehe alle zurück in die Pension gingen.

**Am nächsten Morgen**

Als Itachi am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war er überrascht Kisame nicht im Zimmer zu sehen. _Wo ist denn Kisame? Er schläft doch sonst immer länger als ich. Naja er wird schon wieder auftauchen ich geh jetzt erst mal Frühstücken._

Im Frühstücksraum weiteten sich die Augen des Uchihas, da der einzige freie Platz neben Madara war. _Oh Kani was mach ich jetzt? Wenn ich mich neben Madara setze wird mir wahrscheinlich etwas Peinliches passieren, was mich noch weiter in seiner Gunst sinken lässt. Sofern ich mich nicht setze wird er sich vielleicht gekränkt fühlen._

Itachi ging vorsichtig zu dem freien Platz und fragte schüchtern: „Habt ihr etwas dagegen wenn ich mich neben euch setze Madara-sama?" „Natürlich nicht. Setzt dich ruhig Itachi" „Danke Madara-sama", erwiderte Itachi schnell.

Auf den Gesicht des älteren Uchihas breitete sich ein trauriges lächeln aus. _Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt oder getan, dass Itachi in meiner Nähe immer so nervös ist? Ich muss unbedingt mit jemanden reden. _Als Sasori aufstand um angeblich auf die Toilette zu gehen folgte ihm Madara. Sobald sie aus dem Blickfeld der anderen waren drehte sich der Rothaarige um und fragte: „Was willst du Madara?"

**Bei Sasori und Madara**

„Kann ich mit dir über etwas reden?" „Klar. Um was geht es?" „Naja ich bin verliebt" „Und wo ist das Problem?" „Ich weiß nicht wie ich ihm meine Gefühle gestehen soll." „Von wem reden wir hier?" „Itachi", erwiderte der Uchiha leise. „Warum sagst du ihm nicht einfach was du für ihn fühlst."

„Ich denke Itachi hat Angst vor mir. So nervös wie er immer in meiner Nähe ist." „Das glaube ich nicht. Ich denke er ist in dich verliebt, hat aber auch Angst davor dir seine Gefühle zu gestehen." „Hilfst du mir ein bisschen Zeit alleine mit Itachi zu verbringen damit ich ihm meine Gefühle gestehen kann?" „Klar"

**Bei Itachi und den Anderen**

Als Sasori und Madara verschwunden waren beugte sich Naruto über den Tisch und fragte Itachi: „Kann ich kurz mit euch reden Uchiha-sama?" Der Schwarzhaarige war überrascht von der Frage nickte aber dennoch und ging mit Naruto an die Bar. „Worüber willst du mit mir reden Naruto?"

„Über eure Gefühle für Madara" Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen weiteten sich vor schock bevor er sich leise erkundigte: „War es so offensichtlich das ich in ihn verliebt bin?" „Nur ein bisschen. Außerdem hat Kiba eure Lust gerochen als ihr Madara angesehen habt und mich gefragt ob ihr beiden zusammen seid." „Was willst du von mir, damit du es das für dich behältst?" „Nichts. Ich will euch nur helfen mit Madara zusammen zu kommen"

„Warum solltest du das tun wollen?" „Betrachte es als Dankeschön dafür dass ihr beiden mich vor Sasuke beschützt habt. Außerdem weiß ich das Madara euch liebt." „Ich glaube nicht, dass Madara in mich verliebt ist. Er ist perfekt, warum sollte er da so einen Schwächling wie mich heiß finden." „Ihr seid doch nicht schwach. Ich denke Madara traut sich nur nicht dir seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Er ist immerhin auch ein Uchiha. Wenn ihr meine Meinung hören wollt solltet ihr den ersten Schritt wagen und Madara eure Gefühle gestehen Uchiha-sama."

„Okay. Aber kann ich dich etwas fragen?" „Natürlich dürft ihr." „Warum sprichst du nur mich mit meinen Nachnamen und sama an. Ich bin auch der einzige den du siezt." Naruto sah geschockt auf Itachi ehe er seinen Blick senkte und leise entgegnete: „ Ihr seid der einzige von dem ich den Nachnamen weiß und Sarutobi hat mir beigebracht mich älteren gegenüber respektvoll zu verhalten. Das tue ich zwar eigentlich nie, aber ich wollte wenigstens vor euch einen guten Eindruck machen."

„Das glaube ich dir nicht es gibt einen anderen Grund. Du hast Angst vor mir oder?" „Ja wobei ich nicht direkt Angst vor euch habe sondern vor eurer Familie. Als ich sechs Jahre alt war wurde ich von vier Mitgliedern des Uchihaklans, darunter auch euer Vater, angegriffen und beinah getötet.", gestand Naruto beschämt.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt? Dachtest du ich würde dir nicht glauben?" „Ja, ich bin immerhin nur ein Jinchuriki", erwidert der Blonde. Itachi bemerkt sofort die Traurigkeit, welche von dem jüngeren ausgeht. _Was haben ihm die Dorfbewohner wohl alles angetan, nur weil er ein Jinchuriki ist? _

Auch Kiba roch den Kummer seines besten Freundes. _Ach Foxy. Warum sagst du mir nie was dich bedrückt. Ich hoffe du sagst es wenigstens Sasori oder jemand anderen von Akatsuki irgendwann. _„Hey, ich glaube dir Naruto. Meine Familie hat alles getan um geachtet zu werden. Darf ich dich fragen was genau meine Verwandten dir angetan haben?"

„Sie haben mich in eine Seitengasse gedrängt, niedergeschlagen und mich mit Feuerjutsus angegriffen. Ich war halb Tod als Sarutobi mich gefunden und eingegriffen hat." „Tut mir Leid, das wusste ich nicht. Aber wir sollten uns wieder an den Tisch setzen und weiter essen. Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns."

Naruto nickte ging jedoch nicht sofort zu seinem Platz sondern zu Pain und flüsterte diesem ins Ohr: „Itachi möchte etwas Zeit mit Madara verbringen um ihm seine Gefühle zu gestehen." Pain lächelte leicht und nickte, woraufhin Naruto Itachi angrinste. Dieser verstand sofort was der Jinchuriki meinte und konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken. Kurze Zeit später kamen auch Sasori und Madara zurück und als Itachi nicht hinsah ging der Rothaarige zu Pain und wisperte in dessen Ohr: „Mission verkuppele zwei Uchihas kann starten."

Der Orangehaarige hustete kurz um die Aufmerksamkeit von allen zu erhalten. Als er sicher war das alle ihm zuhörten sagte er: „Wie ihr wisst werden wir morgen in der Früh in Nami no kure ankommen, da wir dafür nah an Konoha Zelten müssen hielt ich es für das beste Teams als Nachtwache einzuteilen. Kisame und Sasori, Zetsu und Hidan, Naruto und Deidara und Itachi und Madara. Sind alle damit einverstanden?"

Alle nickten wobei Itachi und Madara tief in Gedanken waren. _Oh Kani was mach ich nur, wenn ich in Madaras Nähe bin werde ich kaum in der Lage sein mich zu konzentrieren. Ich kann nur hoffen dass uns nichts passiert weil ich unachtsam bin. _

_Wie soll ich mich bitte konzentrieren wenn so ein so heißer Typ wie Itachi neben mir sitzen wird. Anderseits das ist die Gelegenheit ihm meine Gefühle zu gestehen._

Nach dem Frühstück machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg nach Nami no kure.

**Am Abend**

„Wir machen hier für heute Rast. Deidara Naruto ihr passt im Osten auf, Zetsu Hidan ihr im Westen, Sasori Kisame im Süden und Itachi Madara im Norden.", sagte Pain woraufhin die vier Teams auf ihre Positionen gingen.

**Bei Deidara und Naruto**

„Kann ich dich etwas fragen Naruto?" „Klar Deidara." „Wie hast du Sasori-danne herumgekriegt? Er ist nämlich fast genauso ein Eisklotz wie Itachi." „Oh. Ich dachte er würde Schlafen und hab ihn geküsst. Nur war Sasori auf und hat mich zur Rede gestellt. Ich hab ihm daraufhin gestanden dass ich Schwul und in ihn verliebt bin und er hat mir gesagt dass er genau dasselbe für mich fühlt. Und wie sind Hidan und du ein Paar geworden?"

„Du wirst lachen Itachi hat uns zusammengebracht. Die Worte seines kleinen Bruders hatten mich sehr verletzt. Itachi hat das bemerkt und da er auch wusste das Hidan in mich verliebt ist hat er diesem gesagt er soll mich trösten. Das hat Hidan auch versucht, aber ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen, also hat Hidan meine Tränen weggeküsst und mir seine Gefühle gestanden um."

„Ich hatte nie gedacht das Itachi jemanden verkuppelt. In Konoha ist er nur als herzloser Massenmörder bekannt, aber das entspricht jawohl nicht der Wahrheit." „Ja. Ich denke das Konzil wollte ein möglichst schlechtes Bild von Itachi schaffen, damit man ihn fürchtet um."

**Bei Sasori und Kisame**

„Hey Sasori wann hast du dich in Naruto verliebt?" „Als Itachi das erste Mal von ihm erzählt hat, deswegen hab ich Pain-sama gebeten auf ihn angesetzt zu werden. Ich wollte in der Lage sein ihn notfalls zu beschützen sollte es uns gelingen ihn in die Enge zu treiben."

„Wenn du ihn allein begegnet wärst hattest du versucht ihn zu überzeugen dass du ihm nichts tun wirst?" „Nein hätte ich wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich wäre abgehauen, außer natürlich er wäre verletzt gewesen und hätte meine Hilfe gebraucht."

**Bei Zetsu und Hidan**

„Hidan denkst du Itachi und Madara kommen zusammen?" „Na ich hoffe mal einer dieser Loser hat den Mut endlich den Mund aufzumachen." „Ja, das hoffe ich auch. Sag mal wann hast du eigentlich vor Deidara seine Unschuld zu nehmen?"„ Wenn er bereit ist sie mir zu geben. Ich weiß das ist sehr untypisch für mich, da ich sonst nicht so geduldig bin." „Das zeigt nur wie sehr du ihn liebst."

**Bei Itachi und Madara**

„Itachi kann ich dich etwas fragen?" „K-Klar Madara-sama." _Oh Kani jetzt fang ich schon an zu stottern. Madara muss mich nun wirklich für einen totalen Schwächling halten._

_Itachi sieht total unglücklich aus Ob ich ihm irgendetwas getan habt .Naja nun frag ich ihn erst mal ein paar Sachen. _„Warst du schon mal unglücklich verliebt?" „Ja. Ich bin es eigentlich gerade." „Wirklich, warum fragst du sie nicht einfach ob sie mit dir ausgeht?" „So einfach ist das nicht. Er hält mich für einen Schwächling, außerdem ist er einfach perfekt und auf keinen Fall schwul", gestand Itachi betrübt.

„Niemand aus Akatsuki hält dich für einen Versager. Ich meine du bist stark, vertrauenswürdig und gutaussehend also warum sollte er dich jemand nicht als Freund haben wollen?" _Ob Madara das ernst meint? Selbst wenn er es nicht ernst meint hört es sich gut an von ihm attraktiv genannt zu werden. _„Ich habe Angst ihm meine Gefühle zu gestehen. Was wenn er mich ekelerregend findet weil ich Schwul bin und nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben will", offenbarte der Jüngere.

Madara konnte einfach nicht anders er zog Itachi in eine Umarmung und flüsterte diesem ins Ohr: „Hey, niemand wird sich von dir abwenden nur weil du auf Männer stehst und wenn doch bekommt er es mit mir zu tun okay." „D-Danke Madara." _Er hat mich das erste Mal nicht sama genannt. Ob er mir ein bisschen mehr vertraut?_ „Itachi verrätst du mir in wenn du verliebt bist?", fragte der Ältere während er Itachi noch immer im Arm hielt.

Itachi versuchte sich sofort aus der Umarmung zu winden, doch Madara hielt ihn weiterhin fest. Nach fünf Minuten gab Itachi auf und wisperte: „Okay aber bitte lasst mich los." „Nein. Ich lass dich nicht los bevor du mir nicht sagst in wenn du verliebt bist." „Es ist ja nicht so dass ich abhauen will. Ich will nur etwas Abstand zu euch wenn ich es euch sage."

Madara seufzte und formte ein Fingerzeichen ehe er Itachi leicht auf die Stirn tippte, daraufhin konnte dieser sich nicht mehr bewegen. „Was habt ihr mit mir gemacht Madara?", fragte Itachi leicht panisch. „Ich habe dich mit einem Jutsu belegt, dass es dir nicht erlaubt dich zu bewegen.", erklärte Madara und entfernte sich von dem Jüngeren.

Itachi schluckte ehe er vorsichtig erwiderte: „Bitte zwing mich nicht es euch zu verraten Madara." „Ich will dich nicht zwingen Itachi. Ich möchte dir nur helfen mit deinem Schwarm zusammenzukommen." _Auch wenn es mir das Herz bricht. _„Kann ich ihn dir einfach beschreiben?" „Wenn es dann einfacher für dich ist." „Ja. Er ist kühl, furchtlos und verdammt sexy." „Kannst du ihn mir etwas näher beschreiben Itachi?" Der Klanmörder entgegnete leise: „Ich bin in dich verliebt Madara"

Der Ältere ging auf den Uchiha zu, kniete sich vor diesen und sagte: „Ich liebe dich auch Itachi" ehe er den völlig überraschten Itachi küsste und das Jutsu löste. Madara half dem Jüngeren auf die Beine, strich dessen Tränen weg und umarmte diesen während er flüstern: „Kannst du mir vergeben, das ich dich gezwungen habe mir zu gestehen, dass du mich liebst?"„Natürlich kann ich Koi." Madara und Itachi schliefen glücklich arm in arm ein ohne die anderen zu bemerken, die die beiden beobachten. „Na endlich!", sprach Konan die Gedanken aller laut aus.

**Am nächsten Morgen**

Als die beiden Uchihas aufwachten waren sie überrascht dass alle andere neben ihnen saßen und sich unterhielten. Kiba war der erste der bemerkte das die beiden wach waren und sagte: „Na endlich wach bevor ihr fragt ich und Neji haben eure Wache übernommen."

„Entschuldigt Pain-sama wir wollten euch keine Umstände machen", entschuldigte sich Itachi. „Kein Problem. Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich schon damit gerechnet dass ihr euch nicht auf die Wache konzentriert könnt. Allerdings war unsere Mission erfolgreich", erwiderte der Orangehaarige lächelt.

„Was für eine Mission?", erkundigte sich Madara neugierig. Ino grinste ehe sie sagte: „Verkuppelt zwei Uchihas." „Ihr wusstet alle was wir für einander empfinden?", fragten Madara und Itachi überrascht. „Ja, deswegen haben wir uns alle zusammengetan um euch zusammenzubringen", erklärte Naruto.

Die beiden Uchihas sahen sich an und fingen Lauthalts an zu lachen. Als die beiden sich wieder beruhigt haben erkundigt sich Itachi: „Warum habt ihr uns nicht einfach gesagt was der andere Empfindet?" „Wir wollten uns so wenig wie möglich einmischen", gestand Konan woraufhin alle zustimmend nickten. „Danke", flüsterte Madara ehe er Itachi küsste. „Nun da das geklärt ist können wir jetzt nach Nami no kune aufbrechen", sagte Pain und so machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg.

**In Nami no kune**

Als die Gruppe im Wellenreich ankam erkannten Inari, welcher gerade einkaufen war Naruto sofort. „Naruto bis du das ?" „Jup, kannst du mich zu Tazuna bringen Inari?" „Klar, aber wer sind die Leute bei dir?" „Das erkläre ich dir wenn wir bei deinem Opa sind okay?" „Okay", sagte der jüngere und führte die Gruppe zu Tazunas Haus.

**Bei Tazunas Haus**

„Bin wieder da Mama und hab jemanden mitgebracht", schrie Inari. Tsunami kam aus der Küche und war erstaunt so eine große Gruppe zu sehen, doch als sie Naruto erblickte war sie beruhigt und fragte: „Hey Naruto was machst du hier?" „Das wollte ich mit dem alten Trunkenbold besprechen. Weißt du wo ich ihn finde?" „Er sollte jeden Moment nach Hause kommen. Aber warum bist du ohne dein Team hier?" „Seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben ist viel passiert und naja ich werde in Konoha für Tod gehalten." „Was ist passiert?", fragte Tsunami.

„Ich hab mich auf den Rückweg von einer Mission von meinem Team entfernt, bin zu einem See gegangen und habe mich dort geritzt. Dummerweise habe ich den Abtrünnigen Ninja der in Nähe war nicht bemerkt, so dass es diesem gelungen ist mich auszuschalten und zu entführen. In seinem Versteck hat er sich mehrmals an mir vergangen ehe er mich bei Sasori-koi hier abgegeben hat. Dieser hat sich um mich gekümmert und naja als Sai und die anderen wollten mich befreien haben sie sich uns aber stattdessen angeschlossen. Wir wollen ein Dorf bauen indem jeder willkommen ist."

„Und das würdet ihr gerne hier im Wellenreich bauen?", erkundigte sich der eben eingetroffene Tazuna. „Ja, wenn ihr es uns erlaubt Tazuna-san", erwiderte Pain. „Natürlich Naruto ist immerhin der Held vom Wellenreich, aber zuerst sollten ihr euch vorstellen."

Nachdem sich alle vorgestellt hatten ging Tazuna ins Dorf und fragte die Dorfbewohner ob sie etwas gegen Narutos Plan hatten, doch alle waren begeistert und machten sich sofort auf den Weg zur Gruppe um Anweisungen zu erhalten. Der Jinchuriki und seine Freunde erklärten allen was zu tun war und packten auch selber an, sodass am Ende des Tages die Hälfte der zukünftigen Dorfmauer stand.

„So das reicht für Heute den Rest machen wir morgen", sagte Naruto woraufhin alle ihre Arbeit einstellten und nach Hause gingen. Die Akatsukis packten ihre Schlafsäcke aus und machten es sich auf dem Boden bequem. Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachten waren die Dorfbewohner schon fleißig am Arbeiten, sodass die neuen Dorfmauern am Nachmittag standen. „Kommt lasst uns eine Party zur Einweihung unser neues Dorf schmeißen", rief Naruto.

„Ah Koi wir brauchen aber erst noch einen Namen für unser Dorf", erwiderte Sasori woraufhin Naruto rot wurde, sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte und sagte grinsend: „Ups stimmt. Also wie wollen wir dieses Dorf nennen, irgendwelche Vorschläge?"

_Dieser Sasori scheint Naruto echt gutzutun. Bei seinem Team wirkte sein Lächeln immer so gequält, doch bei diesen Leuten ist sein Grinsen echt und aufrichtig. Ich hoffe Konoha wird eines Tages bereuen was sie Naruto angetan haben, _dachte Inari ehe er schrie; „Wie wäre es mit Dorf der Hoffnung also Kibo no kune?"Alle Dorfbewohner waren von den Namen angetan und auch den Akatsukis gefiel er sodass dies der Name des neuen Ninjadorfes wurde.


	5. Verrat und neue Allianzen

**5. Verrat und neue Allianzen**

**Bei Sasuke**

Als Sasuke wieder zu sich kam dachte er: _Warum bin ich noch am Leben? So wütend wie Itachi war musste ich eigentlich Tod sein. Schon komisch ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass mein Bruder so sauer werden konnte und auf Männer steht. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke hat Itachi nie ein Mädchen mit nachhause gebracht nun weiß ich auch warum._

Als der Schwarzhaarige aufstand fiel ihm ein Zettel auf, welchen er zögerlich aufhob. Sasuke faltete den Zettel sorgsam auf und kochte vor Wut als er den Text zu Ende gelesen hatte welcher lautete: Betrachte das als letzte Warnung solltest du nochmal unsern Partner oder Schwarm zum Weinen bringen, ihn traurig machen oder ihn beleidigen bist du Tod ehe du auch nur dein Schwert ziehen kannst. Zetsu, Hidan, Sasori und Madara.

_Sieht so aus als ob ich mehr als nur Naruto beleidigt habe, aber warum steht Itachis Name nicht auf dem Zettel? Ob einer dieser Typen Itachis Freund ist? Ich werde Orochimaru fragen ob er mir etwas über die einzelnen Mitglieder erzählen kann._ Mit diesen Gedanken machte sich der Uchiha auf den Weg zu Orochimarus Versteck.

Dort angekommen müsste er erst mal einen Würgereiz unterdrücken als er die Leiche seines Meisters fand. Als Sasuke näher hinsah bemerkte er einen weißen Zettel auf dem Oberkörper des Toten bemerkte.

Als er diesen gelesen hatte beherrschte ihn nur ein Gedanke: _Ich sollte mich wohl nicht mehr mit Akatsuki anlegen, nachdem deren Anführer Pain Orochimaru so einfach töten konnte und das nur weil dieser seinen Spaß mit Naruto hatte. Aber ich weiß wie ich es der Dobe heimzahlen kann. Ich werde Konoha vernichten._

Sasuke grinste fies und machte sich auf den Weg um Karin, Juugo und Suigetsu aufzusuchen. Er wollte mit ihnen neues Team gründen, dessen Ziel die Vernichtung von Konoha war. Der Uchiha machte sich zuerst auf um Suigetsu zu finden. Es dauerte nicht lange und er fand diesen an einem See trainieren.

„Hey Suigetsu ich habe einen Vorschlag für dich." „Na dann erzählt mal. Ich bin ganz Ohr." „Ich habe vor Konoha während der Chunin Prüfung in knappen drei Jahren auszulöschen und hätte dich gerne dabei." „Ich bin dabei. Hab eh nichts Besseres zu tun" „Gut, dann holen wir uns jetzt Juugo ins Team."

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Beiden fanden Juugo, welcher sich gerade mit ein paar Vögeln unterhielt. „Juugo ich muss etwas mit dir bereden." Der Orangehaarige gab sagte seinen Freunden Telepathisch, dass sie wegfliegen sollten ehe er sich zu Sasuke umdrehte und fragte: „Um was geht es?" „Ich stelle gerade ein Team zusammen, dessen Ziel die Vernichtung von Konoha ist und hätte dich gerne dabei." Juugo nickte und so machten sich die Drei auf den Weg zum Gefängnis von Oto. Wie erwartet trafen sie dort auf Karin.

„Karin ich habe vor Konoha zu vernichten und hätte dich gerne dabei." „Natürlich Sasuke-kun" erwiderte Karin piepsend, woraufhin Sasuke es bereute sie überhaupt gefragt zu haben. _Nun werden wir ja sehen wer am Ende lacht Dobe. Ich hoffe du bist bereit deine Freunde zu Grabe zu tragen, denn ich werde ihnen keine Gnade zeigen. Ich weiß auch schon mit wenn ich anfangen werde und zwar mit deinem ach so geliebten Iruka._

„Wie wollen wir uns eigentlich nennen Sasuke?", fragte Suigetsu nach einiger Zeit. „Von nun an sind wir Team Hebi", erwiderte der Uchihaspross während er einfach weiter ging. „Warum genau willst du Konoha eigentlich zerstören?", fragte Suigetsu neugierig. „Als ich noch in Konoha war gab es da so einen nervigen Jungen namens Naruto, er war total naiv und immer gut gelaunt. Als ich zu Orochimaru gegangen bin hat er versucht mich aufzuhalten und nun ist Orochimaru seinetwegen Tod."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte der Weißhaarige. „Orochimaru hatte nur seinen Spaß mit ihm, deswegen hat ihn der Anführer von Akatsuki getötet. Das wichtigste in Narutos Leben ist Konoha und indem ich dieses zerstöre werde ich ihn das größte Leid überhaupt zufügen."

_Orochimaru hat diesen Naruto vergewaltigt und Sasuke will Konoha vernichten nur um dem Jungen noch mehr schmerz zuzufügen? Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin hätte ich Orochimaru auch umgebracht wenn er sich an einem meiner Teamkameraden vergangen hätte. Heute Nacht werde ich von hier verschwinden, denn bei so einer Aktion mach ich nicht mit. Ich werde versuchen diesen Naruto zu finden und ihn zu warnen, _dachte Suigetsu.

In der Nacht verschwand der Weißhaarige Richtung Nami no kune, da Sasuke ihm und den anderen Beiden von seinem Kampf gegen Zabusa erzählt hatte und Suigetsu unbedingt Zabusas Schwert haben wollte. Er brauchte eineinhalb Tage bis er im Wellenreich ankam.

**Nami / Kibo no kune**

Als er vor dem Grab stand und das Schwert herausziehen wollte sauste ein Kunai auf ihn zu, welchem er gerade noch ausweichen konnte. „Wer ist da! Komm gefälligst raus und kämpfe wie ein Mann!", schrie der Weißhaarige wütend woraufhin drei Männer aus dem Wald auftauchten.

„Warum hat Sasuke dich hierher geschickt", knurrte der Braunhaarige. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest?", erwiderte Suigetsu erstaunt. „Wag es ja nicht mich anzulügen. Ich kann Sasukes Geruch an dir riechen, also musst du ihm ziemlich nahe gewesen sein", schrie Kiba wütend.

„Es ist nicht so wie ihr denkt. Ich habe Sasuke verraten, da ich bei seinem Plan Konoha zu zerstören, nur um einer Person namens Naruto wehzutun, nicht mitmachen wollte" „Warum sollte er Naruto weh tun wollen?", mischte sich Kibas blonder Begleiter ein. „Er gibt diesem die Schuld, dass der Akatsukianführer Orochimaru getötet hat."

„Bist du auch der Meinung, dass es Narutos Schuld war?", fragte Kiba ärgerlich „Nein! Ich hätte Orochimaru auch umgebracht wenn sich dieser an jemanden aus meinem Umfeld vergewaltigt hätte. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich auf der Suche nach Naruto um diesem zu sagen, das Sasuke vorhat Konoha während den Chunin-Auswahlprüfungen in knappen drei Jahren anzugreifen", erklärte Suigetsu.

„Du hast mich gefunden und mich gewarnt was jetzt?", fragte der Blonde neugierig. „Du bist dieser Naruto von dem Sasuke so schlecht spricht? Hast du einen Beweis dafür?" „Natürlich, wenn du mir sagst was Sasuke dir über mich erzählt hat", entgegnete Naruto amüsiert.

„Er hat uns erzählt du könntest eine Technik des vierten Hokages das Rasengan." „Ja kann ich", erwiderte der Kyubijunge lächelnd und führte ein Rasengan aus. Suigetsu wich automatisch ein paar Schritte zurück ehe er auf die Knie ging und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nicht geglaubt habe Naruto-sama. Könnt ihr mir verzeihen?"

„Mal sehen. Steh langsam auf und komm auf mich zu" Suigetsu tat wie ihm befohlen wurde. „Was hast du vor Naruto. Du wirst ihn aber nicht töten oder? Er sagt nämlich die Wahrheit", flüsterte Sai, welcher es bis jetzt vorgezogen hatte zu schweigen. Naruto schüttelte nur seinen Kopf bevor er leise erwiderte: „Nein habe ich nicht." was Sai erleichtert ausatmen lies.

Als Suigetsu vor Naruto, Kiba und Sai stand hatte er doch ein wenig Angst. _Ob sie mich töten werden, weil ich ein Mitglied von Sasukes Team war? Ich könnte es sogar verstehen. _„Hast du Lust uns beizutreten? Wir haben ein Dorf namens Kibo no kune gegründet indem jeder willkommen ist, also was sagst du?", fragte der Jinchuriki.

„Ihr würdet mich aufnehmen obwohl ich für Orochimaru gearbeitet habe und ein Teil von Sasukes Team Hebi war, welches die Vernichtung von Konohagekure zum Ziel hat?", entgegnete Suigetsu überrascht. „Ja, oder Sai, Kiba?" „Naja ich weiß nicht es könnte genauso gut sein, das es ein Spion von Sasuke ist", erwiderte Kiba.

„Nein so ist es nicht, das müsst ihr mir glauben! Ich werde alles tun um es euch zu beweisen. Sagt mir nur was ich tun soll Naruto-sama?" _Hum wie kann ich sicher gehen, dass er kein Spion ist. Er müsste bereit sein etwas zu tun was Sasuke niemals tun wurde ._Dann fiel Naruto die letzte Begegnung mit Sasuke ein und er wusste was er verlangen würde. „Du wirst mit einem meiner Freunde schlafen, den ich aussuche. Solltest du dich weigern weiß ich das du ein Spion von Sasuke bist", sagte der Angesprochene ernst.

„I-Ihr w-wolllt d-das i-ich m-mit e-einem e-eurer F-Freunde s-schlafe Naruto-sama?", fragte Suigetsu ängstlich. „Ja. Hast du damit ein Problem?", entgegnete der Blonde. _Oh Gott was mach ich jetzt. Wenn ich nicht mit einem seiner Freunde schlafe hält Naruto mich für einen Verräter, aber ich hab Angst mit einem Mann zu schlafen. _

„Ich habe zwar Angst, immerhin hatte ich noch nie mit jemanden Sex, aber wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist euch meine Loyalität zu beweisen werde ich es tun.", flüsterte Suigetsu. Er konnte aber das Zittern und eine Träne nicht stoppen als er das murmelte. _Hab ich es etwas übertrieben? Ich habe keinen Zweifel das er wirklich mit einem Mann schlafen würde um seine Loyalität zu zeigen, aber ich werde das nicht von Ihm verlangen. Die bloße Bereitschaft genügt mir._

„Du hast bestanden", sagte der Jinchuriki ruhig. „Was? Aber ich habe doch nicht gar nicht mit einem eurer Freunde geschlafen Naruto-sama" „Das ist auch nicht nötig. Du hast mir bereits bewiesen, dass du kein Spion von Sasuke bist. Teme ist absolut gegen Homosexualität und dennoch warst du damit einverstanden mit einem Mann zu schlafen um deine Loyalität zu beweisen", erläuterte Naruto. Und so wurde auch Suigetsu ein Bewohner von Kibo no kune.

**Am Abend**

Sasori und Naruto saßen eng umschlungen in ihrer Hütte. Sasori machte sich allerdings Sorgen um seinen Schatz, da dieser den ganzen Abend über äußerst still war, deswegen fragte er vorsichtig. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Koi? Du bist so still "„J-Ja, alles okay" „Bitte lüg mich nicht an Koi und sag mir was ist los" Naruto lächelte traurig ehe er den völlig überraschten Sasori küsste. Als die zwei sich voneinander lösten flüsterte Naruto: „Ich liebe dich Sasori. Ich würde es dir zu gerne beweisen, doch ich habe Angst."

„Vor was genau hast du Angst?" „Mit dir zu schlafen. Ich vertraue dir und weiß dass du nicht wie Orochimaru bist, dennoch hab ich eine Heidenangst" „Das ist vollkommen okay Schatz. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen, was nicht okay für dich ist." „Danke das bedeutet mir sehr viel Koi", erwiderte Naruto und kuschelte sich an seinen Geliebten ehe beide einschliefen.

**4 Monate später Nami no kune**

Naruto war auf der Suche nach Deidara und Itachi. Während den letzten Monaten waren die Beiden zu seinen besten Freunden geworden. Nach einiger Zeit fand er die beiden ehemaligen Akatsukis. Sie saßen mit ihren Partnern in der neu eröffneten Suppenbar.

„Kann ich mir Itachi und Deidara kurz ausleihen?", fragte der Jinchuriki schüchtern. Madara und Hidan könnten über Narutos Frage nur lächelt, dennoch nickten beide als Antwort. „Was ist los Naruto um?" „Ich wollte euch fragen ob ihr mir helfen könnt Sasori außer Sichtweite unsere Hütte zu locken"

„Darf ich fragen warum", entgegnete Itachi. „Ich will unser Schlafzimmer romantisch dekorieren, da ich mit Sasori zu schlafen will" „Ist das wirklich okay für dich. Sasori wird bestimmt verstehen wenn du dich noch nicht dazu bereit fühlst um?" „Ja es ist in Ordnung für mich. Ich will wirklich mit Sasori schlafen."

„Gut, dann helfe ich dir. Ich werde deinen Schatz ablenken" „Und ich helfe dir dekorieren um" „Danke, das bedeutet mir sehr viel", erwiderte der Jinchuriki lächelt. Der Uchiha machte sich auf die Suche nach Sasori, diesen fand er schließlich vor seinem und Narutos Hütte.

„Hey Sasori kann ich dich um etwas bitten?", fragte Itachi. „Klar Itachi" „Würdest du heute mit mir die Wache übernehmen, Madara fühlt sich nicht gut und Deidara konnte ich auf die Schnelle nicht finden. Also springst du ein?" „Alles klar, aber ich möchte pünktlich um sieben Uhr wieder zurück sein."

„Kein Problem, das lässt sich einrichten", sagte der Uchiha und ging mit Sasori in Richtung des Haupttores. Deidara und Naruto hatten die Zwei aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet und als diese außer Sichtweite waren gingen die beiden Blonden in die Hütte des Jüngeren und dessen Freundes.

**In der Hütte**

„Darf ich dich fragen was du für heute geplant hast um?" „Natürlich zuerst werde ich Sasori ein Romantisches Abendessen aus Antipasti und Spagetti Carbonara servieren, danach gibt es den Nachtisch im Schlafzimmer und zum Abschluss ein Bad in der heißen Quelle hinter dem Haus, in der Rosenblättern schwimmen."

„Und hast du irgendwelche Vorstellungen bezüglich deiner Dekoration?" „Ich hatte mir vorgestellt auf dem Esstisch zwei Kerzen in der Mitte aufzustellen und dazwischen eine Vase mit einer weißen Lilie und einer roten Nelke. Im Schlafzimmer wollte ich ein paar Rosenblättern auf dem Bett verteilen und um dieses herum eine Menge Kerzen und Blumen aufstellen."

„Und was für Blumen um?" „Rote Chrysanthemen und weiße Margeriten, die muss ich noch schnell bei Ino abholen. Das hätte ich beinah vergessen. Kann ich dich kurz alleine lassen?" „Natürlich. Ich dekoriere einfach weiter, wenn du wieder kommst kannst du mir ja sagen, ob es dir gefällt um."

„Danke Deidara ich schulde dir wirklich was", sagte Naruto und machte sich auf den Weg zu Inos Blumenladen, welche diese vor einem Monat eröffnet hatte. Aus dem Weg zum Blumenladen machte Naruto noch einen Abstecher zum Lebensmittelladen und besorgte die Zutaten für sein Dinner.

**Im Blumenladen**

„Da bist du ja endlich Naruto. Hinata wollte dir deine Blumen schon fast bringen." „Endschuldige Ino. Ich war so in meine Dekoration vertieft, dass ich die Blumen fast vergessen hätte. Wie viel schulde ich dir für die Blumen?" „Nichts und jetzt mach dich auf den Weg nach Hause." „Danke ich Schulde euch was", rief Naruto Ino und Hinata zu als er aus dem Blumenladen lief. „Das war richtig süß von dir Ino", flüsterte Hinata ihrer Freundin ins Ohr ehe sie ihren Kopf auf deren Schulter legte.

**In Narutos und Sasori Hütte**

„Bin wieder da Deidara!" „Gut ich bin gerade mit der Dekoration fertig um!", schrie der Ältere aus dem Wohn-/Esszimmer und öffnete die Tür zu diesem. Naruto ging in das Zimmer und war sprachlos als er den gedeckten Tisch sah.

„Gefällt es dir nicht um?" „Nein, ganz im Gegenteil es sieht toll aus, du hast wirklich Talent fürs Dekorieren." „Schön wenn es dir gefällt. Hast du die Blumen um." „Ja die stehen noch in der Diele."

„Gut dann las uns das Schlafzimmer dekorieren um." Der Jinchuriki nickte und so holten die Beiden die Blumen und fingen an das Schlafzimmer zu Dekorieren. Nach einer Stunde waren die beiden Blonden fertig, sodass sich Naruto bedankte und sich von Deidara verabschiedete ehe er sich an die Zubereitung des Essens machte.

**Am Abend**

Als Sasori um sieben nach Hause kam stieg ihm sofort der Duft des selbstgekochten Essens in die Nase. „Naruto?", fragte der Rothaarige als er die Tür zum Wohn-/Esszimmer öffnete. „Hey setzt dich doch bitte Koi", bat Naruto während er seinem Liebsten die Vorspeise servierte.

„Womit hab ich das denn verdient?" „Heute sind wir ein halbes Jahr zusammen, also hab ich mir etwas einfallen lassen um dich zu überraschen. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass mir Deidara bei der Dekoration geholfen hat."

Sasori lächelte und fing an zu essen. Als die beiden mit ihrem Dinner fertig waren, stand Naruto auf, nahm Sasoris Hand und führte diesen ins Schlafzimmer. Dort angekommen küsste der Jüngere seinen Freund stürmisch und drückte diesen aufs Bett. Sasori küsste glücklich zurück, als ihm der Song im Hintergrund auffiel. Ich lieb dich von Pur.

_Naruto will mich verführen? Soll ich mich darauf einlassen immerhin weiß ich nicht in wie weit er das Trauma von Orochimaru verwunden hat. Andererseits ist er derjenige der mich verführen will. Ich werde einfach sehen wie weit er gehen kann._

Als sich die beiden Liebenden voneinander lösten fragte Sasori erregt: „Du willst das ich mit dir schlafe?" „Ja", hauchte Naruto ehe er Sasori erneut küsste. „Bist du ganz sicher?" Als Naruto bejahend nickte tauschte Sasori die Positionen der Beiden und zog das T-Shirt seines Freundes aus, ehe er Schmetterlingsküsse auf dessen Brust verteilte.

„Sasori" keuchte der Blonde während er ebenfalls das T-Shirt seines Lovers auszog. „Ich liebe dich Naru", flüsterte der Rothaarige gegen den Oberkörper des Jinchurikis wobei er nach jedem Wort einen Kuss auf diesen platzierte und sich dabei immer weiter nach unten küsste. Seine Hände wanderten derweilen zu Narutos Hosen, welche er mit einem Ruck entfernte. Sasoris Hose sowie die Boxershorts der Beiden folgten kurze Zeit später.

Sasori sah in die Augen seines Schatzes um sicher zu gehen, dass es in Ordnung war weiter zu machen. In dessen Augen war allerdings keine Angst sondern pure Lust in zu lesen. Der Sunanin lächelte leicht ehe er Narutos Innenschenkel küsste während seine Hände dessen Oberkörper verwöhnten. „Sasori bitte", bettelte Naruto erregt.

Der Angesprochene erbarmte sich und nahm Narutos Glied in den Mund woraufhin dieser laut aufstöhnte und seine Hände in Sasoris Haaren vergrub. Nach kurzer Zeit war das Schlafzimmer vom Stöhnen der Beiden erfühlt. „Kani ich kann nicht mehr", japste Naruto atemlos ehe er mit einem lauten Schrei von Sasoris Namen auf den Lippen kam.

Der Rothaarige versiegelte die Lippen des jüngeren mit seinen und ließ diesen sein eigenes Sperma schmecken. Nachdem sich die Beiden wieder voneinander gelöst hatten wusste Sasori, dass wenn ihn sein Freund jetzt nicht stoppt, er nicht mehr aufhören würde. "Koi das ist deine letzte Chance mir zu sagen dass du es nicht willst. Denn ich glaube nicht dass ich mittendrin aufhören kann"

„Nein ich möchte dass du weitermachst" Der EX-Akatsuki nickte und streckte seinem Schatz zwei Finger entgegen. Dieser nahm sie in den Mund und benetzte die Finger seines Freundes mit Speichel. Als dieser sicher war, das seine Finger genug befeuchtest waren spreizte er die Beine seines Liebsten und führte vorsichtig einen Finger ein.

Sasori bewegte seine Finger zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller in Naruto. Nach ein paar Minuten führte er den zweiten Finger in den Jinchuriki ein. Dieser stöhnte lustvoll auf und drückte sich seinem Freund entgegen. „Bitte Koi" Der Rothaarige nickte, entzog seinem Schatz seine Finger und positionierte sein Glied an dessen Eingang. „Versuch dich zu entspannen sonst tut es noch mehr okay"

Naruto tat wie ihm geraten wurde und entkrampfte sich woraufhin Sasori mit einem Mal in seinen zierlichen Freund eindrang. Dieser keuchte Lustvoll auf was auch Sasori ein leises aufstöhnen entlockte, dennoch bewegte er sich nicht bis Naruto ihn sein okay gab. Nach einiger Zeit flüsterte der Uzumaki erregt: „Bitte Sasori. Ich will dich."

Der Rothaarige fing daraufhin an zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller in seinen Lover zu stoßen. Nach ein paar Stößen fand er Narutos G-Punkt, welchen er mit jedem weiteren Stoß stimulierte. Naruto schrie vor Erregung auf und bewegte sein Becken nun ebenfalls gegen Sasori während er dessen Namen keuchte. Auch dieser stöhnte ungehemmt Narutos Namen.

„Sasori ich komme", rief der Blond ehe er gegen Sasoris Brust kam. Durch die Enge seines Freundes kam auch Sasori ehe er sich aus Naruto zurückzog, sich neben diesen legte und Naruto in eine Umarmung zog. „Ich liebe dich Naru." „Ich dich auch Saso"

Als die Beiden wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen waren nahm Naruto die Hand des Rothaarigen und führte diesen zu der heißen Quelle hinter ihrer Hütte. Sasoris Augen weiten sich vor Sprachlosigkeit bevor er dann doch leise wisperte: „Wow."

Der Blonde lächelte, griff die Hand seines Liebsten und zog diesen ins Wasser. Dort stellte er sich vor Sasori und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust. Der Sunanin schlang seine Arme um seinen Schatz, zog diesen an sich und küsste dessen Stirn. Die Beiden badeten ausgiebig bevor sie ins Bett gingen.


	6. Interessante Ereignisse

**6. Interessante Ereignisse**

**In Konoha**

Zwei Monate nach Narutos Entführung hatte Jiraiyas Spionagenetzwerk immer noch keinen Hinweis auf den Aufenthaltsort von dessen Freunden gefunden. Tsunade und Jiraiya waren darüber wenig erfreut.

„Was machen wir Tsunade? Mein Informanten haben bis jetzt keinen Hinweis auf das Verbleiben von Gankis Freunden gefunden." „Auch wenn viele von Narutos Freunden zukünftige Klan Oberhäupter sind bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig als sie zu abtrünnigen Ninjas zu ernennen."

Jiraiya wollte gerade etwas sagen als die Tür zu Tsunades Büro aufging und ihre beiden Berater den Raum betraten. „Nun Tsunade die zwei Monate sind um irgendwelche Hinweise auf den Aufenthaltsort der Gruppe?" „Nein, wir müssen wohl sie wohl zu Nukenins erklären", sagte die Hokage.

„Oder aber ihr listet sie als verschollene Ninja auf wenn wir nach einem halben Jahr kein Lebenszeichen von ihnen bekommen erklärten wir sie für Tod", sagte Koharu und verlies mit Homura wieder den Raum.

Tsunade wandte sich zu Jiraiya welcher über beide Ohren grinste und fragte wütend: „Warum lächelst du? Ich soll in einem halben Jahr einen ganzen Jahrgang für Tod erklären." „Denk doch mal nach Tsunade wenn Narutos Freunde noch am Leben sind und wir sie für Tod erklären kann Konoha sie nicht mehr als Nukenin auslisten." Nun musste auch Tsunade grinsen.

**6 Monate später **

**Im Hokagebüro**

Tsunade saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und bearbeitete ein paar Unterlagen, als die Tür aufging und Koharu zusammen mit Homura den Raum betrat. „Wie ich hörte gibt es noch immer kein Lebenszeichen von Sais Gruppe?"

„Leider nein. Ich fürchte Akatsuki hat sie getötet und ihr Leichen gut versteckt", sagte der Hokage leicht traurig. „Ich denke ihr könnt sie für Tod erklären, aber sagt den Dorfbewohnern bitte dass sie gestorben sind um Konoha zu beschützen. Die Dorfbewohner müssen nicht unbedingt erfahren, dass sie gestorben sind weil sie Naruto retten wollten", sagte Homura ein wenig deprimiert.

Tsunade nickte doch innerlich kochte sie vor Wut. _Nach allem was er für euch getan hat seht ihr in Naruto noch immer Kyubi. _„Gut. Ach ja Tsunade du kannst dir ruhig ein paar Tage freinehmen wenn du willst. Shizune kann solange ja die Hokageaufgaben übernehmen", sagte Koharu mitfühlend.

„Danke, aber ich komme schon klar außerdem lenkt mich die Arbeit als Hokage ab." Beide Berater nickten ehe sie den Raum verließen. Kaum waren die Beiden verschwunden sprang Jiraiya in Tsunades Büro. „Du kannst dich echt gut verstellen Hime." „Ich hatte in Naruto ja auch einen guten Lehrmeister", erwiderte Tsunade lächelnd. Auch Jiraiya konnte ein grinsen nicht unterdrücken bevor er fragte: „Glaubst du Sai und die anderen Kinder sind noch am Leben sind?" „Ich weiß es nicht Jiraiya aber ich hoffe es."

**An der Ninja-Akademie **

Konohamaru, Moegi und Udon sahen hinter dem Akademiegebäude und unterhielten sich im Flüsterton. „Konohamaru glaubst du Naruto und die anderen sind wirklich Tod?" „Nein Moegi ich bin mir sicher, dass sie noch am Leben sind und eines Tages hierher zurückkommen werden. Also sollten wir trainieren und stärker werden, damit wir in zwei Jahren an der Chunin Auswahlprüfung teilnehmen." Moegi und Udon nickten betätigend.

**Beim Hyugaklan**

„Vater glaubst du Hinata und Neji sind wirklich von Akatsuki getötet worden?" „Nein Hannabi. Neji ist stark und auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe Hinata auch. Ich weiß das beide am Leben sind, den auch wenn Akatsuki stark ist so sind Neji und die Anderen in der Überzahl gewesen", erwiderte Hisashi.

„Glaubst du Neji und Hinata haben Konoha verraten Vater?" „Es wäre gut denkbar immerhin war das Leben ihres besten Freundes in Gefahr." „Du meist Naruto. Ja Neji hat mal erwähnt, das er und Kiba-kun alles tun würden um Naruto zu beschützen." „Warum nennst du den Inuzukajungen kun?"

„Na er ist doch mit Neji zusammen", erwiderte Hannabi. „Was! Warum weiß ich davon nichts?" „Ich dachte Neji hätte es dir gesagt. Weißt du dass Hinata mit Ino-chan zusammen ist?" „Nein, das wusste ich auch nicht. Aber warum sollten die beiden ihre Beziehungen vor mir geheim halten?"

„Na du warst nie wirklich gut auf die Beiden zu sprechen, also wollten sie wohl nicht noch weiter in deiner Gust sinken weil sie beide auf dasselbe Geschlecht stehen." „Aber ich habe damit doch keine Probleme. Anscheinend hab ich einiges in der Erziehung und meinem Verhalten vollkommen falsch vermittelt. Ich kann wohl nur hoffen sie eines Tages wiederzusehen um ihnen sagen zu können, dass es mir nichts ausmacht das sie Homosexuell sind."

„Ich fürchte ja Vater, aber du könntest dich mit Inos Vater und Kibas Familie unterhalten." „Du hast Recht Hannabi, ich sollte mit meinen zukünftigen Schwager und zukünftigen Schwägerin reden." Mit diesen Worten machten sich Hannabi und Hisashi auf den Weg zum Steakhaus.

**In Klan Haus der Inuzukas **

„Ich will einfach nicht glauben, dass Kiba und Neji Tod sind Mutter", sagte Hana weinend. „Sch.. Ich bin mir sicher die Beiden sind noch am Leben sind. Außerdem ist Akamaru doch bei ihnen und dieser würde niemals zulassen, dass beiden etwas passiert." „Du hast Recht Mutter. Ich werde mal ins Steakhaus gehen und fragen ob sie mal wieder etwas für meine Kleinen übrig haben." Auf Tsumes Gesicht breitete sich nach dieser Aussage ein zufriedenes Lächeln aus ehe sie sagte: „Warte Hana ich komm mit."

**Im Steakhaus**

Choza, Shikaku, Inoichi saßen beieinander und unterhielten sich leise. „Denkt ihr Choji und die anderen sind Tod?", fragte Choza. „Nein man hat sie zwar für Tod erklärt, aber keine Leichen gefunden. Es gibt also keinen Grund zu glauben, dass sie wirklich Tod sind und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin denke ich sie haben eher Konoha verraten und sich Akatsuki angeschlossen, als getötet worden zu sein", entgegnete Shikaku.

„Sind bei euch noch zwei Plätze frei?", ertönte plötzlich die Stimme des Hyugaklan Oberhaupts. „Natürlich Hyuga-sama", entgegnete Inoichi respektvoll und rutschte zur Seite damit Hisashi sich hinsetzen konnte. Hannabi setzte sich einfach auf den Schoß ihres Vaters. „Was führt euch zu uns Hyuga-sama", fragte Shikaku.

„Ich wollte mit Yamanaka-san über etwas reden. Hättet ihr etwas dagegen kurz mit mir vor die Tür zu gehen?" „Nein. Ich habe nichts dagegen", erwiderte Inoichi und stand auf. Sofort ging Hannabi von ihrem Vater herunter, damit dieser mit dem Yamanaka Klanoberhaupt vor die Tür gehen konnte.

**Vor der Tür**

„Weswegen wolltet ihr mit mir sprechen Hyuga-san?"„Es geht um Inos und Hinatas Beziehung" „Habt ihr etwas gegen diese?" „Nein obwohl ich bis vorhin nichts von Hinatas und Nejis Beziehung wusste. Hannabi hatte sich verplappert indem sie Kiba kun genannt, als ich daraufhin nachgebohrt habe hat sie mir gesagt, dass Neji mit Kiba und Hinata mit Ino zusammen ist."

„Ja die beiden sind zusammen und das schon über ein Jahr. Kaum zu glauben, dass Hinata und Ino euch nichts gesagt haben." „Sie sind über ein Jahr zusammen und ich hab nie etwas bemerkt. Ich muss echt ein ziemlich schlechter Vater sein." „Ihr seid kein schlechter Vater Hyuga-san. Hinata und Neji haben ihre Beziehungen einfach gut verheimlicht, außerdem haben sie sich gegenseitig gedeckt."

„Sie haben sich gedeckt?" „Ja, die Beiden wollten doch immer öfter miteinander im Wald trainieren. In Wirklichkeit haben sie das immer als Ausrede benutzt. Einer hat wirklich trainiert während der andere ein Date hatte." „Von wenn redet ihr?", ertönte plötzlich Hanas stimme. „Von Neji und Hinata", erwiderte Inoichi. „Oh ihr wisst also endlich das die Beiden eine Beziehung hatten Hyuga-san", sagte Hana schnippisch. „Ja. Hannabi hat sich heute verplappert. Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass sie mir nie etwas gesagt haben."

„Das hört sich jetzt vielleicht hart an, aber ich weiß das Neji Angst hatte es euch zu sagen. Er befürchtete ihr könntet ihm oder für ihn noch schlimmer Kiba etwas antun. Deswegen war er auch strickt dagegen sich mit Kiba in der Öffentlichkeit als Paar zu zeigen. Ihr wisst gar nicht wie schwer es den Beiden gefallen ist sich auf der Straße nicht zu berühren", erklärte Hana vorwurfsvoll.

„Bei Ino und Hinata war es genauso. Es hat die Beiden richtig fertig gemacht, sie wären so gerne Händchenhaltend über den Markt gegangen. Ihr hättet die Beiden mal bei mir zuhause sehen müssen. Sie konnten ihre Finger gar nicht voneinander lassen", sagte Inoichi.

„Glaubt mir ich mache mir selbst auch Vorwürfe. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Neji und Hinata so viel Angst vor mir haben. Ich wünschte ich hätte ihnen gesagt, dass es mir nichts ausmacht wenn sie auf dasselbe Geschlecht stehen. Aber das habe ich nicht und dadurch erst heute erfahren, dass sowohl mein Neffe als auch meine Tochter seit langem eine Gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehung führen.", erwiderte das Hyugaoberhaupt niedergeschlagen.

„Ihr habt Recht. Entschuldigt bitte Hyuga- sama ich bin mir sicher Yamanaka-san und meine Tochter wollten euch nicht kränken", sagte Tsume. „Oh weder Yamanaka-san noch eure Tochter haben mich gekränkt. Aber ihr könnt mich ruhig Hisashi nennen immerhin sind wir fast Verwand." Alle anwesenden könnten ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Als sie sich wieder Beruhigt hatten baten auch die anderen Hisashi das du an und gingen wieder hinein.

**Im Steakhaus**

„Worüber will sich dein Vater mit Inoichi unterhalten?" fragte Shikaku. „Naja mir ist heute rausgerutscht, dass Hinata und Ino ein Paar sind", erwiderte Hannabi. „Ich hoffe dein Vater hat damit kein Problem", sagte Choza. „Nein, obwohl es ihn ziemlich geschockt hat das Hinata lesbisch und Neji Schwul ist. Ihr hättet sein Gesicht sehen sollen als mir rausgerutscht ist das Neji und Kiba-kun zusammen sind."

„Neji und Kiba sind ein Paar? Das haben sie aber gut vor allen geheim gehalten", entgegnete Shikaku überrascht. „Ja, aber es ist Neji nicht leicht gefallen. Er hat mir erzählt wie gern er Kiba in der Öffentlichkeit berühren wollte sich aber aus Angst vor meinem Vater nicht getraut hat. Ich denke Kiba wollte Neji auch in der Öffentlichkeit berühren hat aber Nejis Wunsch dies nicht zu tun akzeptiert, das alleine schon zeigt wie sehr er Neji liebt", erklärte Hannabi.

„Weißt du dass du nicht wie eine 13 Jährige redest", fragte Choza. „Ja, das sagen mir viele", erwiderte Hannabi, als ihr Vater, Inoichi sowie Kibas Mutter und Schwester das Steakhaus betraten. „Hannabi komm wir gehen nach Hause", sagte das Hyugaoberhaupt lächeln. „Willst du nicht noch mit uns essen Hisashi?", fragte Inoichi. „Gerne, wenn Hana, Tsume und du mit mir esset. Ihr habt doch dagegen oder?"

„Nein oder Choza, Shizuoka?", fragte Inoichi. Shizuoka und Choza schüttelten nur ihren Kopf, woraufhin sich Hisashi setze. In den darauffolgenden Monaten, trafen sie sich immer wieder zum Essen oder reden.

**Eineinhalb Jahre später**

**Kibo no kune**

Es war viel passiert in dem eineinhalb Jahren. Konan und Pain hatten sich getrennt, da beide bemerkt hatten dass sie auf ihr eigenes Geschlecht standen und sich neu verliebt hatten. Pain in Suigetsu und Konan in Tenten. Die Waffennärrin hatte die Gefühle der Blauhaarigen erwidert und sie waren seit drei Monaten ein Paar.

Pain dagegen traute sich nicht Suigetsu seine Gefühle zu gestehen, da er von dem Vorfall damals im Wald gehört hatte. Er konnte nicht wissen dass der Weißhaarige sich mittlerweile eingestanden hatte dass er schwul und in den Orangehaarigen verliebt war.

„Wir haben alle die letzten zwei ein halb Jahre hart trainiert und unserem Dorf einen Namen gemacht. Nun sollten wir bestimmen wer an der Chunin-Prüfung teilnimmt" ergriff Pain das Wort, als alle Akatsukis zusammen saßen. „Dürfte ich daran teilnehmen, ich bin immerhin eigentlich noch immer Genin. Man hat mich nie für eine Chunin-Auswahlprüfung angemeldet um", fragte Deidara leise.

„Die einzigen von uns die je Chunin oder höher geschafft haben sind Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Zetsu und Kakuzu sowie alle ehemaligen Konoha Ninja", erklärte Pain grinsend worauf hin alle anfingen zu lachen. „Okay also nehmen Naruto, Deidara, Madara, Suigetsu, Pain und ich an der Prüfung teil", sagte Konan.

Alle nickten bejahend sodass Naruto fragte: „Seid ihr alle mit den Teams Deidara, Suigetsu und Pain sowie Konan, Madara und Ich einverstanden." „Ja", erwiderten alle. „Nun da das geklärt ist schicke ich unsere Anmeldung nach Konoha um", erklärte Deidara und formte einen Ton vogel dem er die Anmeldungspapiere gab.

**Konoha**

Tsunade las sich gerade die Anmeldeformulare der anderen Dörfer durch, als Deidaras Tonvogel durch ihr geöffnetes Fenster flog. Die Hokage sprang augenblicklich auf und brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sich und den Vogel.

Der Vogel lies das Anmeldeformular fallen ehe er wieder aus dem Fenster flog und über Konoha explodierte. „Warum hat dein Meister dich geschickt?", fragte die Blonde in den leeren Raum und hob den Brief auf, den der Vogel abgeliefert hatte.

Bevor sie ihn lesen konnten erschien ein völlig panischer Jiraiya: „Geht es dir gut" Bevor sie antworten konnte erschienen auch Koharu und Homura. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Homura aufgewühlt. „Ich habe das hier von einem Boten eines Akatsukimitgliedes bekommen." „Und was steht da drin?", fragte Koharu

„Keine Ahnung ich habe ihn noch nicht gelesen", entgegnete Tsunade und öffnete den Brief. Alle Anwesenden waren überrascht dass es sich bei dem Brief um ein Anmeldeformular für die Chunin- Auswahlprüfung handelte. Alle vier blieben beim Namen Naruto hängen.

„Das kann nicht sein. Naruto starb vor zweieinhalb Jahren durch Akatsuki. Wie können sie es wagen diesen aufzulisten", rief Homura wütend. „Und was wenn es wirklich Naruto ist? Wir können ihm nichts tun, da er vor eineinhalb Jahren für Tod erklärt wurde", sagte der Hokage. Jiraiya sah sich die Namen aller aufgelisteten Ninjas sehr genau an ehe sich seine Augen vor schock weiteten.

„Wir dürfen sie auf gar keinen Fall teilnehmen lassen. Es wäre unmöglich für Genin jemanden wie sie zu besiegen. Deidara hier zum Beispiel wird in Iwa gesucht weil er ein Attentat auf den Kage verübt hat, bei dem dieser sein Augenlicht verloren hat", äußerte sich der Sanin besorgt.

„Da gebe ich ihnen recht Jiraiya-sama, aber wenn wir sie nicht teilnehmen lassen könnten sie sich mit unseren Feinden verbünden und Konoha zerstören. Sie haben immerhin einen unserer besten Anbus aller Zeiten auf ihrer Seite", widersprach Koharu.

„Ihr wollt also, dass ich sie zum Turnier für Genin zulasse obwohl sie gefürchtete und gejagte Ninjas sind?", fragte Tsunade nach. „Ja, wir haben keine andere Wahl", entgegnete Homura und verlies zusammen mit Koharu das Büro. „Du willst sie doch nicht wirklich zur Chunin-Auswahlprüfung zulassen Hime"

„Doch Jiraiya will ich, allerdings nur unter starken Einschränkungen. Wie zum Beispiel das sie niemanden töten dürfen auch im dritten Teil der Prüfung nicht. Außerdem wollen wir von ihnen wissen was mit Narutos Freunden passiert ist, sollten sie es uns nicht sagen können sie gleich wieder abreisen" „Glaubst du wirklich Akatsuki wird diese Bedingungen erfüllen. Was wenn sie nur ins Dorf wollen um Konoha zu vernichten?" „Das müssen wir wohl in Kauf nehmen", erwiderte Tsunade betrübt.

**Kibo no kune **

„Also Itachi, Madara, Hidan, Deidara, Neji, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Pain, Konan, Suigetsu, Sasori und ich werden nach Konoha gehen. Die anderen halten sich im Hintergrund und greifen ein sobald Iwa und Sasuke ihren Angriff starten okay?", sagte Naruto woraufhin alle nickten. Die Konohagruppe zog sich ihre Akatsukimäntel und Akatsukihüte an und machte sich auf den Weg nach Konoha


	7. ChuninAuswahlprüfung Teil 1 und 2

**7. Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Teil 1 und 2**

Als die Kibo Ninjas Konoha betraten wurden sie sofort von Anbus umzingelt. „Hokage-sama möchte mit euch sprechen", sagte ein Anbu mit einer Bärenmaske. "Natürlich, aber wir finden den Weg zum Hokageturm auch alleine", entgegnete Pain genervt, als die Anbus nicht verschwanden.

„Woher willst du wissen wo der Hokageturm ist?", fragte ein Delfinanbu. „Einige meiner Begleiter komme aus Konoha, wenn ihr uns nun entschuldigt wir wollen die Unterhaltung mit Tsunade so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen", antwortete der Orangehaarige und machte sich mit seinen Begleitern auf den Weg zum Hokageturm.

„Halt. Wenn einige von euch aus Konoha kommen warum habt ihr euch dann Akatsuki angeschlossen? Diese haben immerhin mehrere Konohanins getötet, darunter auch die zukünftigen Klanoberhäupter des Hyuga, Inuzuka, Yamamaka und des Naraklans", zischte der Bärenanbu. „Oh wirklich. Als ich Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Ino und Shikamaru das letzte Mal gesehen habe ging es ihnen und den anderen noch richtig gut", äußerte sich Itachi lächelt. Die Anbus erstarten vor Schreck, somit konnten sie der Gruppe nicht folgen, welche unbehelligt zum Hokageturm gelangte.

**Im Hokagebüro**

Als die Kibo Ninjas das Hokagebüro ohne Aufforderung betraten verspannten sich Tsunade Jiraiya, Homura sowie Koharu welche dort warteten. „Schön das euch meine Anbus den Weg hierher gezeigt haben", sagte Tsunade lächelt, doch dieses erstarb als sie die kalte Antwort von Pain hörte: „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest Tsunade kommen einige meiner Gefolgsleute aus Konoha, wir haben den Weg also auch alleine gefunden."

„Was ist mit den Anbus?", fragte Homura besorgt. „Keine Sorge wir haben ihnen nichts getan. Wir sind zwar abtrünnige Ninjas aber wir töten niemanden ohne Grund", erwiderte Ino ruhig.

„Kommen wir zum eigentlichen Grund warum ich euch sehen wollte. Ich werde euch nur unter zwei Bedingungen an der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung teilnehmen lassen. Nummer eins ihr werdet keinen Konohanin töten, selbst im dritten Teil der Prüfung nicht. Zweitens ihr werdet mir alles erzählen was ihr über die Konoha Ninjas wisst, die vor knapp drei Jahren Akatsuki angegriffen haben", erklärte der Hokage.

Pain entgegnete knurrend: „Warum sollten wir diesen Bedingungen zustimmen." „Weil ihr keinen Krieg mit Konoha anfangen wollt", sagte Koharu überheblich. „Warum nicht wir hätten Iwa, Suna, Kiri, Kusa sowie einen Teil von Konoha auf unserer Seite. Ihr habt also nicht die Macht uns zu drohen", äußerte sich nun auch Kiba.

„Warum sollte jemand aus Konoha auf eurer Seite sein?", fragte Jiraiya nach. „Weil Blut dicker ist als jede andere Verbindung", erwiderte Neji, als er, Kiba, Ino und Hinata ihre Hütte absetzten. Naruto presste sich an Sasori ehe er nach dessen Hand griff, um sich noch ein wenig sicherer zu fühlen. „Das kann nicht sein Akatsuki hat euch getötet!" rief Homura. „Wie ihr seht sind sie noch sehr lebendig. Wollt ihr wissen was damals wirklich vorgefallen ist?", fragte Pain kalt.

„Natürlich wollen wir wissen warum fast ein ganzer Jahrgang Konoha verraten hat nur um den Kyubijinchuriki zu retten", antwortete Koharu. Naruto fing daraufhin an leise zu weinen, sodass ihn Sasori noch näher an sich heran zog und küsste.

Als Pain anfing zu erzählen wurde es totenstill: „Naruto hat abends deprimiert an einem See gesessen, nachdem ihn Sakura und Kakashi am Tag wieder einmal fertiggemacht haben, als Sai Holz holen war. Dort wurde er von Orochimaru gefangen genommen und in sein Versteck gebracht. In diesem hat Orochimaru ihn gefoltert und mehrmals Vergewaltigt, als er genug hatte hat Orochimaru Naruto bei Akatsuki abgeliefert._ Oh Kani, wie konnte er das nur aushalten, _dachten die vier Konohaoberhäupter.

„Bei uns hat sich Naruto dann in einen meiner Untergebenen verliebt. Nachdem die beiden mich davon überzeugen konnten, dass sie sich wirklich liebe hab ich ihrer Beziehung mein Okay und Akatsuki ein neues Ziel gegeben. Unser Ziel war es ein Dorf zu gründen in dem jeder willkommen ist", erklärte Pain. _Ob dieser Akatsuki Narutos Seelischen Zustand ausgenutzt hat um ihm weiß zu machen, dass er ihn liebt? _dachte Tsunade.

„Als ich und die anderen eingetroffen sind um Naruto zu retten haben sie uns gefragt ob wir nicht bei ihnen einsteigen wollen und wir haben Ja gesagt. Wir konnten einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen wie arroganten Arschlöchern in Konoha alles in den Arsch geschoben wird während die wirklichen Helden ignoriert werden. Dennoch sind wir hier um euch vor einem Krieg zu warnen. Sowohl Sasuke als auch Danzo und Iwa wollen Konoha vernichten", beendete Kiba Pains Aussage.

„Pah warum sollten wir euch das glauben. Wir sollten euch ohne zu zögern töten", erwiderte Homura abfällig. „Nur leider könnt ihr uns gar nichts. Schon vergessen ihr habt uns für Tod erklärt somit müssen wir uns auch nicht mehr an eure Regeln halten", konterte Ino. „Das reicht jetzt. Wollt ihr wirklich an der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung teilnehmen?", versuchte Tsunade die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Ja um", sagte Deidara. „Okay. Ihr dürft daran teilnehmen, aber nur wenn ihr versprecht auf Konohas Seite zu stehen wenn es zu einem Krieg kommt", erwiderte der Hokage. „Wir wären nicht hier wenn wir nicht auf eurer Seite stehen würden", entgegnete Pain nur und verließ mit den anderen den Raum. Zurück blieben vier verwirrte Konohanin.

Draußen vor der Tür lachte Hidan: „Habt ihr ihren dummen Fressen gesehen" „Yeah das war so cool", stimmte Kiba mit ein. Auch der Rest konnte ein Lachen oder Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Als sich alle beruhigt hatten während die Gruppe den Hokageturm verließ sagte Naruto: „Kommt wir statten ein paar Leuten einen Besuch ab."

„Warum sollten wir mit jemanden aus Konoha reden wollen?", fragte Kiba verwundert. „Ich dachte du, Ino, Hinata und Neji wollten eure Familien besuchen und ihnen erzählen, dass ihr noch lebt?", erwiderte der Jinchuriki. Bevor irgendeiner der Vier etwas erwidern konnte rief jemand hinter ihnen: „Hey Brüderchen warte"

Kiba seufzte ehe er entgegnete: „Was willst du Hana?" „Du könntest ruhig netter zu deiner Schwester sein immerhin haben wir uns zweieinhalb Jahre nicht gesehen. Mama wird sich auch freuen dich zu sehen, genauso wie Hisashi", sagte Hana lächelt.

„Was! Du hast meinem Onkel erzählt, dass Kiba und ich ein Paar sind!", schrie Neji geschockt. „Nicht ich. Deiner Cousine ist es rausgerutscht, als sie Kiba Kun genannt hat. Keine Sorge dein Onkel akzeptiert deine und auch Hinatas Beziehung. Er freut sich schon sehr drauf euch beide wiederzusehen und euch zu sagen, dass er nichts gegen eure Beziehung hat. Wir treffen uns gleich wie jeden Freitag zum Essen im Steakhaus. Wollt ihr mitkommen?", erklärte Hana.

„Nein danke wir verzichten. Wir müssen noch einige Dinge besprechen. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal", antwortete der Hundejunge genervt und ging mit den anderen zurück in Richtung Dorfausgang. „Halt wartet mal. Wo schlaft ihr?", schrie Kibas Schwester.

„Na im Wald wo sonst", sagte Kiba ohne sich nochmal umzudrehen. „Nun wartet doch mal, warum wollt ihr nicht bei irgendeiner der Klans schlafen", rief Hana schon fast verzweifelt. „Weil wir diese nicht in Gefahr bringen wollen", erwiderte Hinata sanft.

Bevor Hana noch etwas erwidern konnte waren die Kibo-Ninja verschwunden, sodass diese völlig aufgelöst zum Steakhaus rannte. Im Wald trafen sich Naruto und die anderen mit den zurückgebliebenen Ninjas aus Kibo.

**Im Steakhaus**

Alle Mitglieder des Hyugaklans, Naraklans, Yamamakaklans und des Inuzukaklans, außer Hana saßen an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich angeregt, als diese in die Gaststätte stürmte.

„Was ist los Hana?", fragte Tsume besorgt. „Ich habe gerade Kiba, Ino, Neji, Hinata und ein paar Mitglieder von Akatsuki in Konoha getroffen.", erwiderte die Inuzuka so schnell das sich alle anstrengen mussten um sie zu verstehen. „Wirklich, was haben sie gesagt?", wollte Shikaku wissen.

„Nicht viel. Nur das sie nicht bei uns übernachten wollen um uns nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Ich konnte sie nicht daran hindern in den Wald zu verschwinden." „Mach dir keinen Vorwurf Hana, niemand hätte sie aufhalten können. Du weißt doch wie Stur Kiba, Ino, Hinata und Neji sind", sagte Tsume aufmunternd.

**Im Wald**

„Waren wir nicht etwas hart zu deiner Schwester Kiba um?", fragte Deidara besorgt. „Nein, wir konnten sie unmöglich in Gefahr bringen. Warum musste sie uns auch ansprechen. Statt über sie zu reden sollten wir lieber besprechen wie ihr in der Auswahlprüfung vorgehen wollt", erwiderte Kiba. „Sollen wir während der zweiten Prüfung zusammenbleiben oder uns trennen?", wollte Konan wissen.

„Ich denke es wäre besser wenn ihr zusammen bleibt. Wer weiß was sich das Konzil alles einfällt um uns ein Verbrechen anzuhängen", sagte Itachi. „Also gut wir sechs bleiben zusammen bis Sasuke oder Iwa angreifen , dann gibt einer von uns den Anderen ein Zeichen", entgegnete Naruto. „Wie wäre es wenn ich einen mittleren Tonvogel explodieren lasse, die Explosion sollte man ein Kilometer weit sehen können um."

„Okay. Unsere Kampfstrategie sieht so aus Naruto und ich decken unser Team von hinten. Konan und Madara übernehmen die Überwachung der Umgebung. Pain und Suigetsu sind für den Angriff zuständig um." „Gut machen wir es so", stimmten alle zu. Den Rest des Tages verbrauchten alle mit ihren Liebsten bzw. Freunden zusammen.

**Am nächsten Morgen**

Die beiden Kiboteams machten sich auf den Weg zum Prüfungsgebäude. Als sie dort ankamen gingen sie ohne das Genjutsu zu beachten, welches im zweiten Stock war, in den Prüfungsraum im dritten Stock. In dem Raum erkannte Naruto Konohamaru, welcher mit seinem Team etwas abseits stand.

Der Uzumaki ging zusammen mit den anderen Kibonins auf die Konohanins zu "Hey du nimmst auch an der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung teil Konohamaru?" startete der Blonde eine Unterhaltung.

"Naruto?", fragte der Angesprochene geschockt. Als der Kyubijunge bestätigend nickte fiel ihm der Jüngere um den Hals. "Ich wusste immer das du nicht Tod bist onii-chan." „Wir sehen uns im dritten Teil", sagte Naruto als die Prüfer den Raum betraten und sich alle auf ihre Plätze begaben. Die schriftliche Prüfung war für die Akatsukis keine wirkliche Herausforderung, sodass sie diesen vollkommen entspannt machten. Nach zwanzig Minuten holten die Akatsukis sich etwas zum Lesen aus ihren Taschen.

Deidara ein Schriftrolle mit dem Titel Die Perfekte Kunst . Auf Narutos Buch stand die 15 Goldenen Regel der Taktik. Madara las ein Buch mit dem Titel Die Menschliche Psyche, Konans Schriftrolle hatte den Titel Origami für Experten. Pais Schriftstück hatte den Titel Rechten und Pflichten eines Anführers. Suigetsu las Schwertkünste für Schwertmeister.

Als die Prüfer nach 45 Minuten die zehnte Frage stellten verließ über die Hälfte der Teilnehmer den Raum. Kurze Zeit später betrat Anko den Raum und sagten allen sie sollten sich auf den Weg zum Todeswald machen. Dort angekommen erklärte die Lilahaarige kurz die Regeln ehe es auch schon losging.

**Im Todeswald**

„Welche Schriftrolle habt ihr?", fragte Konan. „Erde und ihr um?" „Himmel, also haben wir schon mal ein komplettes Set", erwiderte Naruto. „Ja, das heißt wir sollten uns in Richtung Turm aufmachen und jedes Feindliche Team, das wir sehen angreifen", schlug Pain vor. Alle Akatsukis nickten und so setzten sie ihren Plan in die Tat um. Das erste Team welches ihnen begegnete war eine Gruppe aus Kiri.

„Pah seid ihr zu feige oder warum greift ihr zusammen an", versuchte der Anführer der Kirinins Narutos Team zu provozieren doch dieser antwortete seelenruhig: „Nein, wir wollen einfach nur so schnell wie möglich die Schriftrollen zusammenbekommen." „Pah selbst zu sechst habt ihr keine Chance gegen uns", schrie der Anführer und stürzte sich auf die Kibonins. Madara aktivierte sein Sharingan und benutzte es um den Anführer ein Trauma zu verpassen. Sofort stürzte sich die andere Kiri Ninja auf sie. Doch der Uchiha besiegte auch sie mit seinem Sharingan mühelos bevor er sie durchsuchte. Zur Freude der Kibonins hatte das Kiri Team bereits beide Schriftrollen.

„Dann können wir uns ja auf den Weg zum Turm machen um", sagte Deidara und beschwor einen großen Tonvogel. Sofort stiegen alle Kibo Ninjas auf und flogen gemütlich zum Turm. Dort stiegen sie ab und gingen hinein. Narutos und Pains Team öffneten ihre Schriftrollen. Aus Narutos Rolle kam Iruka heraus und aus Pains Rolle Jiraiya. „Ihr habt also die ersten zwei Prüfungen bestanden. Dennoch werden wir euch weiterhin überwachen", knurrte der Sanin die Akatsukis an ehe er verpuffte. „Naruto? " Als der Blonde nickte sagte Iruka „Es ist schön dich wieder zusehen. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut Iruka-sensei. Ich vermisse nur zurzeit meinen Freund ein wenig, deswegen kann ich es kaum erwarten das diese Prüfung endlich zu Ende ist." „Du liebst deinen Freund wohl sehr oder?" „Ja, er ist das Beste was mir je passiert ist. Um absolut glücklich zu sein würde ich ihn gerne Heiraten, aber er hat mir leider noch keinen Antrag gemacht." „Das kommt bestimmt noch", sagte Iruka ehe er verschwand.

**Am Abend**

Pain und Suigetsu saßen alleine in ihrem Zimmer während Deidara mit Narutos Team unterwegs war. Der Ältere sah immer wieder zu dem anderen Mann bis er irgendwann seine Lippen auf die des Weißhaarigen legte. Als er sich wieder von Suigetsu löste stotterte dieser: „W-Warum h-habt i-ihr m-mich g-geküsst."

„Also ich... Ich liebe dich okay", den letzten Teil sagte der Orangehaarige etwas lauter. „Ihr liebt mich? Wie lange schon?" „Ja. Seit über einem Jahr, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich es dir sagen sollte, da dachte ich, ich zeige es dir einfach. Wenn du mich jetzt hasst kann ich das durchaus verstehen."

„Warum sollte ich dich hassen Pain?" „Na ich habe von Sai gehört wie du damals angefangen hast zu zittern und zu weinen, als man dir sagte man würde dich nur nicht für einen Spion halten wenn du mit einem Mann schläfst." „Seit dem Tag ist aber viel passiert. Ich hab mir mittlerweile eingestanden das ich Schwul bin und mich verliebt habe."

„Oh und wer ist der Glückliche?" „Du", erwiderte Suigetsu und küsste den Älteren. Pain brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu realisieren das sein Schwarm in gerade küsste. Nachdem er das begriffen hatte küsste er stürmisch zurück. Der nächste Tag war für die meisten Kibo Ninja sehr langweilig. Nur das Pärchen konnten die Hände nicht voneinander lassen. Am Abend wurde es für alle interessant da die Paarungen für den Hauptkampf ausgelost wurden.

„So jetzt zieht jeder von euch eine Nummer um euren Gegner im dritten Teil der Prüfung zu bestimmen", erklärte Tsunade schnell die Regeln. Als alle ihre Nummer gezogen hatten sagte sie: „Gut nun kommt ihr nacheinander nach vorne und sagt eure Nummer."

„Ich hab die fünf", sagte Konohamaru. „Ich die Acht", flüsterte Moegi. „Vier" wisperte Udon nervös. „Ich hab die Elf", teilte Suigetsu mit. „Ich die Neun, " meldete Pain. „Sieben um" „Ich hab die Sechs", erwähnte Naruto gleichgültig. „Ich die Eins", flippte Konan vergnügt. „Drei", sagte Madara. „Zwei", sagte der Anführer des Iwa Teams, welches als einigstes noch geschafft hatte.

„Ich hab die Zehn" gab der weibliche Iwa Ninja an. „Und ich die Zwölf" „Also gut wir haben also folgende Kämpfe: Konan gegen Shinchi, Madara gegen Udon, Konohamaru vs Naruto, Deidara gegen Moegi, Pain gegen Tosa, Suigetsu vs Riku. Der Hauptkampf wird heute in einem Monat ausgetragen, bis dahin könnt ihr tun was ihr wollt", sagte Tsunade


	8. Chunin Auswahlprüfung Teil 3

**8. Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Teil 3**

**Einen Monat später**

Konan und die restlichen am Turnier teilnehmenden Kibonins waren als erste im Stadion. Wenig später traf auch Tsunade ein. „Was wollt ihr schon hier, das Turnier beginnt erst in drei Stunde." „Wir wollten keine so große Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen deswegen sind wir schon früher hier", erklärte Madara genervt.

„Keine so große Aufmerksamkeit erregen ihr seid gut. Ihr seid das Gesprächsthema überhaupt. Wisst ihr wie viele Wetten laufen wer von euch verliert bzw. getötet wird." „Nein, aber ich weiß, dass niemand von uns sterben wird. Wir passen aufeinander auf außerdem kennen wir all eure Schwächen Tsunade", erwiderte Pain gelassen.

Der Hokage schwieg eine Weile auf diese Antwort. _Ob Naruto ihnen von meinem Jutsu erzählt hat? Sehr wahrscheinlich und die anderen werden ihnen wohl auch einiges über ihre Techniken verraten haben. Wenn sie also nicht auf unserer Seite sind haben wir ein echtes Problem. _„Warum benutzt ihr euer Wissen dann nicht um mich jetzt zu töten. Ihr seid immerhin zu sechst während ich alleine bin."

„Allein, aha und warum versteckt sich dann Jiraiya direkt hinter dem Dach? Ich werde deine Frage trotzdem mal beantworten. Wir haben keinen Grund dich oder Jiraiya zu töten, da ihr beide keine Gefahr für uns darstellt, " sagte der Orangehaarige. „Wie bitte. Wir sind nicht um sonst Sanins!", schrie Tsunade während Jiraiya neben sie sprang.

Pain wollte gerade etwas erwidern als Suigetsu sich einmischte. „Lass es gut sein Koi wir sollten uns lieber auf unsere Kämpfe konzentrieren" „Du hast Recht. Also habt ihr in dem Monat irgendetwas über unser Gegner herausgefunden?"

Jiraiya und der Hokage waren überrascht wie leicht der Junge den Akatsukianführer beruhigen konnte, dennoch mochten sie es nicht Ignoriert zu werden. Tsunade sprinte daher los und holte aus um Naruto, welcher ihr am nächstens stand, anzugreifen. Doch bevor ihre Faust den Blonden traf wurde sie von Chakrafäden gestoppt.

„Koi da bist du endlich. Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe", schrie der Jinchuriki seinem Freund zu. Dieser lächelte ehe er von der Tribüne heruntersprang, auf Naruto zuging und diesen Küsste, dabei ließ er den Hokage nicht aus den Augen und lockerte auch seine Chakrafäden nicht. Als sich der Rothaarige von seinem Freund löste sagte er: „Ich habe dich auch vermisst mein Engel, deswegen sind wir alle etwas früher gekommen."

„Lass den Hokage sofort los", befahl Jiraiya konnte jedoch nicht seine Anspannung verbergen. „Warum sollte ich das tun immerhin hat sie meinen Verlobten angegriffen, welcher noch dazu ein Gast in diesem Dorf ist. Der Sanin wusste nicht was er erwidern sollte, also schwieg er eine Weile bevor er erwiderte: „Ich werden euch den Rest des Turniers nicht mehr belästigen."

„Einverstanden", sagte Sasori und löste seine Chakrafäden woraufhin Tsunade und Jiraiya wütend bzw. frustriert zu ihren Plätzen gingen. Als Gaara und seine Geschwister eintrafen ging der Kazekage zu der Teilnehmer Lounge um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass Naruto wirklich noch am Leben und an der Finalrunde teilnahm. „Hey Naruto. Lange nicht mehr gesehen."

„Gaara, das ist ja eine Überraschung. Was machst du hier?" „Ich wollte sehen ob das Gerücht stimmen, das du hier mitmachst. Wer ist denn deine Begleitung? " fragte Gaara. Der Jinchuriki lächelte, kuschelte sich an Sasoris Arm und stellte diesen vor. „Das ist mein Engel Sasori vom roten Sand. Vielleicht hast du ja schon mal was von ihm gehört."

„Freut mich ich bin Gaara, der neue Kazekage und ja ich habe schon mal von dir gehört. Es heißt du hättest den dritten Kazekage getötet." „Ja aber das ist schon eine Weile her. Bist du also nicht zu Jung um sein Nachfolger zu sein?" „Oh mein Vater war sein Nachfolger, er wurde aber vor sechs Jahren von Orochimaru getötet."

„Das tut mir Leid. Ich habe eine Weile mit diesem Schwein arbeiten müssen, als er noch bei Akatsuki war." „Du arbeitest für Akatsuki? Ich dachte die wollen alle Bijous haben und töten deswegen alle Jinchuriki. Jedenfalls haben das die Beiden gesagt die mich getötet hatten." „Nicht mehr. Unser Leader hat dieses Ziel verworfen und hat stattdessen ein Dorf errichtet wo fast jeder willkommen ist. Wenn du willst kannst du ja mal vorbeischauen. Koi würde sich bestimmt darüber freuen oder?"

„Und wie. Ich kann dir dann auch eine Führung durch Kibo no kune geben." „Okay. Ich werde nach dem Turnier mit in euer Dorf kommen einverstanden?" „Ja", erwiderte Naruto strahlend. „Gut ich geh dann mal zu meinem Platz. Ich hoffe dein Kampf wird spannend", sagte Gaara weil das Turnier jeden Moment beginnen würde. Auch die anderen Finalteilnehmer sowie der Kampfrichter, dieser war niemand anderes als Iruka, waren inzwischen eingetroffen.

„Willkommen zur diesjährigen Chunin-Auswahlprüfung in Konoha. Ich bin ihr Kampfrichter Iruka. Ich lese ihnen nun die Finalkämpfe vor. Konan gegen Shinchi , Madara gegen Udon, Konohamaru gegen Naruto, Deidara gegen Moegi, Pain gegen Tosa , Suigetsu gegen Riku. Die ersten Kontrahenten bleiben bitte hier, die anderen warten bitte in der Teilnehmer Lounge bis ich sie aufrufe."

Konan und Shinchi gingen in Kampfstellung als Iruka den Kampf eröffnete. Doch keiner machte den ersten Schritt, so schien es jedenfalls. Als ein Blatt an Konan vorbeiflog griff ihr Gegner an. Die Blauhaarige blieb ungerührt stehen. Als Shinchis Faust Konans Bauch traf löste diese sich in Papier auf.

„Was zur Hölle!", schrie der Iwanin. Seine Teamkameraden dachten dasselbe. „Du kannst mich nicht besiegen Junge", kam Konan Stimme aus allen Richtungen. „Pah, als wenn ich gegen ein Mädchen verlieren würde." „Er wird verlieren. Konan ist einfach zu gut für ihn", sagte Pain zu den Iwanins. „Warum bist du dir da so sicher?", keifte das Mädchen des Iwa Teams. „Ich war zehn Jahre mit ihr in einem Team daher weiß ich dass sie nur mit eurem Teamkammeraden spielt. Beende es endlich Konan", den letzten Satz schrie der Orangehaarige seiner besten Freundin zu.

Die Blauhaarige lächelte ehe sie hinter Shinchi erschien und diesem K.O schlug. „Sieger Konan. Der nächste Kampf ist Madara gegen Udon", verkündete Iruka woraufhin die Beiden die Kampfarena betraten.

_Ich kann diesen Kampf unmöglich gewinnen, dieser Madara ist einfach zu gut. _Der Uchiha sah wie unwohl sich der junge Konohanin fühlte. „Hey Kleiner ich mach dir ein Angebot. Du gibst alles was du kannst und ich deaktiviere mein Sharingan einverstanden?" Um zu zeigen dass er es ernst meinte ließ er sein Sharingan verschwinden.

_Was ist das für ein mieser Trick von dir Uchiha du würdest nie auf deine wertvollen Augen verzichten", _dachte Jiraiya wütend. _Was für ein guter Trick um dem Jungen seine Angst zu nehmen Koi, _dachte hingegen Itachi lächelnd.

_Warum bietet er Udon so etwas an? Natürlich er will ihm helfen sein Selbstbewusstsein wieder zu finden. Sieht ganz so aus als hätte Tsunade unrecht, diese ehemaligen Akatsukis sind ziemlich in Ordnung, _dachte Konohamaru.

_Soll ich auf den Deal eingehen. Nein es wäre kein richtiger Sieg wenn er nicht alles gibt. Außerdem selbst wenn ich diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen kann hab ich Konohamaru versprochen alles zu geben. _„Nein. Ich will das du auch mit aller Kraft kämpfst."

„Wie du willst." „Beginnt", eröffnete Iruka den Kampf. Udon stürzte sich sofort auf den Uchiha, doch dieser wich dem Taijutsu des Jüngeren geschickt aus. Der junge Konohanin würde mit der Zeit immer müder und seine Schläge immer ungenauer. Doch selbst jetzt griff Madara nicht an sondern wich nur aus. Nach einer halben Stunde brach Udon letztendlich bewusstlos zusammen. Doch bevor er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug fing ihn der Schwarzhaarige auf.

„Sieger Madara. Der nächste Kampf ist...", bevor Iruka den Satz beenden konnte flüsterte ein Anbu ihm ins Ohr: „Tsunade hat Konohamaru und Narutos Kampf als letzten Kampf angesetzt." „Wie ich gerade höre gibt es eine Änderung in der Abfolge der Kämpfe. Der Kampf zwischen Naruto und Konohamaru findet als letztes statt. Der nächste Kampf ist also Deidara gegen Moegi"

„Ich gebe auf um", rief Deidara dem Prüfer zu. „Warum das? Du würdest mich locker schlagen", fragte Moegi überrascht. Die restlichen Konohanins dachten dasselbe und waren auf Deidaras Antwort gespannt.

„Klar, allerdings würde ich dabei wahrscheinlich die halbe Arena zerstören und auf den Stress mit dem Hokage deswegen will ich verzichten." _Gut gelogen Deidara. Du willst nur nicht, dass ausversehen einer deiner Tonvögel explodiert und die anderen zu früh aus ihrem Versteck kommen_, dachten die Kibonins.

„In Ordnung somit lautet der Sieger dieses Kampfes Moegi. Als nächstes Kämpfen Pain und Tosa. Mögen die Kontrahenten bitte zu mir herunterkommen." Während Iruka das sagte ging Deidara zu Hidan auf die Tribüne wo auch schon Itachi und Madara standen und die Finger nicht voneinander lassen konnten. „Hey Baby die Ausrede war echt gut", lachte Hidan als er seinen Freund in die Arme schloss. „Danke um", erwiderte Deidara errötet.

Pain und Tosa hatten unterdessen die Arena betreten und warteten auf Irukas Startsignal. Als dieses kam benutzte Tosa sofort ein Erdjutsu gegen den Orangehaarigen, doch dieser wich ohne große Mühe aus und beschwor seine sechs Körper.

„Was soll das bitte für ein Jutsu sein. Ist ja auch egal ich werde dich trotzdem vernichten." Pain konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen bevor er angriff. _Shit seine Körper kommen aus allen Richtungen, das heißt ich bleib am besten stehen und versuche sie auf Distanz zu halten. _Tosa errichtete mit einem Jutsu ein Erdwall um sich herum und fühlte sich nun sicher, doch plötzlich würde sein Körper in die Luft geschleudert ehe er mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden aufkam, wo er ohnmächtig liegen blieb.

Einer von Pains Körpern hatte Tosas Gedanken gelesen und hatte sich diesem von unter der Erde genähert. Iruka und die anderen Konoha Ninjas, die damals dabei waren, würden an Nejis und Narutos Kampf erinnert. Neji welcher sich ebenfalls auf der Tribüne aufhielt konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen ehe er Kakashi und Sakura, welche vor ihm saß ins Ohr flüsterte: „Sieht so aus als wäre das nicht der Move eines Versager."

Beide Konohanins drehten sich erschrocken zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um und Sakura stotterte: „N-Neji, i-ich d-dachte d-du s-seist T-Tod." „Wie man sieht nicht, das heißt auch der Rest von euch ist auch noch am Leben", kommentierte Kakashi trocken. „Gut erraten. Ihr benutzt ja doch ab und zu also auch mal eure Gehirne", sagte Ino welche mit ihrer Freundin neben dem Hyuga und Kiba saß.

„Warum seid ihr hier?", fragte der Weißhaarige. „Was geht euch das an außerdem würdet ihr uns eh nie glauben", keifte Hinata. „Wie kannst du es wagen so mit uns zu reden Abschaum", fuhr Sakura sie wütend an und holte aus um die Hyuga zu schlagen, doch Ino blockte den Schlag der Rosahaarigen ohne große Mühe. „Erhebe deine Hand nie wieder gegen meinen Schatz", zischte die Blonde. „Deinen Schatz? Ich dachte du liebst Sasuke-kun?", fragte Sakura ungläubig nach.

„Oh Kani nein. Sag bloß es ist dir nie aufgefallen das ich nur so getan habe um zu sehen ob dir unsere Freundschaft mehr wert ist als irgendein Typ oder eben nicht. Du Sakura hast Sasuke über unsere Freundschaft gestellt, dennoch wollte ich immer noch deine Freundin sein und hab alles getan damit Sasuke dich bemerkt, doch das hat anscheinend nicht so wirklich geklappt."

„Pah du willst Sasuke-kun doch nur für dich, deswegen erzählst du diese Lügen. Das du bei so etwas mitmachst Hinata endtäuscht mich." Hinata und Ino lächelten sich nur verliebt an ehe beide gleichzeitig sagten: „Wenn du das denkst." Während Kakashi und Sakura mit den vier ehemaligen Konohanins geredet hatten, hatte Suigetsu seinen Kampf innerhalb von nur wenigen Sekunden gewonnen, sodass alle Anwesenden auf den Kampf Naruto gegen Konohamaru gespannt waren. Die Kibonins versammelten sich in der Nähe der Teilnehmerlounge als der Kampf losging.

Konohamaru gab alles und wartete mit allen seinen Lieblingsattacken auf, doch keine davon schien eine Wirkung zu haben. Also formte er ein Rasengan und griff erneut Naruto an, doch dieser wich geschickt aus, sodass das Rasengan in die Stadionwand prallte. Den dadurch entstandenen Rauch nutzten Sasuke und die Iwanins um anzugreifen.

Der Uchiha stürzte sich sofort auf Iruka um diesen zu töten, doch Sasori blockte seinen Angriff sofort, da er wusste wie viel Iruka seinem Schatz bedeutete und schleuderte Sasuke in die Stadionmauer. Deidara gab währenddessen das Signal für die anderen Kibonins. Diese waren innerhalb von zwei Minuten in Konoha und halfen die Iwanins zu bekämpfen.

Sasuke rappelte sich wieder auf und griff dieses Mal Sasori an. Dieser hatte jedoch keine Probleme die Attacken des Schwarzhaarigen zu kontern. Der Uchiha würde immer wütender wodurch seine Angriffe immer ungenauer wurden. _Warum kann ich ihn nicht treffen. Ich bin ein Uchiha verdammt noch mal so eine Lusche sollte kein Problem für mich sein_. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. _Wenn ich ihn nicht treffen kann nehme ich einfach die Dobe._

Der Schwarzhaarige zog sein Schwert und sprang auf Naruto zu, aber dieser hatte mit dem Vorgehen von Sasuke gerechnet und war somit gut auf dessen Angriff vorbereitet. Der Uchiha schnaubte verächtlich ehe er ein Chidori formte und mit diesem auf den Jinchuriki losging, doch auch dieser Attacke wich der Blond aus bevor er zu einem Gegenangriff überging.

Naruto benutzte dafür eine Technik die ihm Sasori beigebracht hatte. Mit Hilfe von Chakrafäden fesselte er Sasuke gegen einen Baum wobei die Fesseln immer enger wurden je mehr sich der Schwarzhaarige wehrte. Das Team des Uchihas wollte diesem helfen doch gegen Itachi und Madara, welche sich ihnen in den Weg stellten kamen sie nicht an.

„Warum tötest du mich nicht Dobe, dann wärst du ein Held in deinem auch so geliebten Konoha." „Mein geliebtes Konoha? Wie kommst du auf so einen Schwachsinn. Ich verrate dir mal etwas ich bin nur hier um die Familien meiner Freunde zu beschützen. Würden diese nicht hier leben könnte Konoha von mir aus zur Hölle fahren."

„Woher dieser Sinneswandel? Ich dachte du liebst Konoha über alles", fragte Sasuke. „Du kennst mich eben nicht wirklich Sasuke. Warum sollte ich ein Dorf lieben, welches mich am liebsten Tod sehen würde? Ich habe nie Konoha geliebt sondern meine Freunde die hier gelebt haben." „Pah natürlich kenne ich dich Dobe."

Naruto lächelte traurig und erwiderte: „Nein tust du nicht. Du weißt nicht wie sehr ich Sakura und Kakashi dafür hasse, dass sie mir die Schuld daran geben, dass du das Dorf verlassen hast. Du weißt nicht wie sehr ich dich hasse und dir den Tod wünsche. Du weißt nicht wie sehr ich mich dafür hasse das ich es nicht kann. Du hast keine Ahnung was für tolle Freunde ich habe. Du hast keine Ahnung wie sehr ich Sasori-koi liebe. Du hast keine Ahnung von mir Sasuke."

Sasori tauchte hinter seinem Lover auf und zog den weinenden Jungen in eine Umarmung, dann flüsterte er leise: „Ich liebe dich auch mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt Engel also hör bitte auf zu weinen. Er ist es nicht wert." „Du hast Recht, danke Koi."

Sasuke nutzte diesen Moment um sein Blitzchakra durch die Chakrafesseln strömen zu lassen und zerstörte diese dadurch. Dann zog er sein Schwert und stürzte sich auf die beiden Liebenden. Bevor er diesen jedoch etwas tun konnte wurde er von Hidans Sense durchbohrt. Sasuke sah überrascht an sich herunter bevor er nach vorne überkippte. „Tut mir leid Itachi, aber ich haben deinen Bruder mehr als einmal gewarnt", sagte der Jashin-Anhänger.

„Du hast keinen Grund dich zu entschuldigen. Sasuke hat den Tod mehr als verdient. Allerdings will ich ihn selber zur Hölle schicken okay?" „Einverstanden", erwiderte Hidan. Itachi sah in Narutos Augen und fragte damit still um dessen Erlaubnis. Dieser überlegte kurz ehe er nickte. „Mach dich bereit zu sterben kleiner Bruder", mit diesen Worten nahm er Sasukes Schwert, dann kniete er sich vor den jüngeren, hob dessen Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen bevor er ausholte und Sasuke Köpfte.

„Du Monster Sasuke-kun war dein Bruder!", schrie Sakura und versuchte sich aus Kakashis Griff zu befreien. Dieser hielt die Rosahaarige eisern fest, da er wusste das Itachi nicht zögern würde diese zu töten. „Sakura du kannst gegen Itachi nichts ausrichten er wird dich töten wenn du auf ihn losgehst."

„Er hat Sasuke-kun getötet Kakashi-sensei." „Ja, aber weder du noch ich sind stark genug ihn zu besiegen. Außerdem ist er nicht alleine. Wir haben also keine andere Wahl als ihn damit durchkommen zu lassen." Sakura schnaubte verächtlich ließ sich dann aber doch von Kakashi aus dem Stadion führen um den anderen Konohanins zu helfen.

Kaum waren die Beiden verschwunden löste Madara sein Genjutsu auf und schlug Sasuke sowie dessen Begleiter KO, fesselte diese, heilte Sasukes Wunde und belegte die Drei mit demselben Jutsu mit dem er damals auch Itachi belegt hatte bevor er sich an die Anderen wendete: „Wir sollten Neji und den anderen helfen die Iwanins aufzuhalten und dann von hier verschwinden ."

Die Anderen nickten zustimmend und so machten sich alle bis auf Konan, welche bei Sasuke blieb, auf den Weg ins Dorf. Dort töteten die Kibonins so viele Iwanins wie möglich. Als diese bemerkten, das sie nicht gewinnen konnten zogen sich die Iwanins zurück. Kaum hatten sich die Iwanins zurückgezogen versammelten sich auch alle Kibonins, nach einem erneuten Zeichen von Deidara, vor dem Konoha Tor und machten sich auf den Rückweg nach Kibo no kune.

**Konoha**

Sakura, Kakashi und Tsunade kehrten ins Stadion um Sasukes Leiche zu holen. Alle waren geschockt diesen relative unversehrt vorzufinden. Die Hokage war sofort an Sasukes Seite und checkte diesen durch. „Wie geht es Sasuke?" „So ungern ich das zugebe es geht ihm ganz gut. Er wird zwar einen riesigen Schädel haben wenn er wieder zu sich kommt aber ansonsten geht es ihm gut."

„Wie ist das möglich wir haben gesehen wie Itachi ihn geköpft hat", sagte Kakashi. „Das war wahrscheinlich ein Genjutsu", erwiderte Tsunade seufzend. „Aber wir haben Itachi genau im Auge behalten Tsunade-sama." „Und was ist mit seinem Freund? Dieser ist immerhin auch ein Uchiha", fragte Tsunade.

„Oh daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Du Sakura?" „Nein. Ich habe nur auf Itachi und Naruto geachtet Kakashi-sensei." „Nun da das geklärt ist werde ich Sasuke und die anderen Beiden mal ins Gefängnis schaffen lassen. Dort werden sie auf seine Verhandlung warten. Sie sind immerhin Kriminelle", sagte die Hokage und ließ die drei Abtrünnigen Ninjas abführen.

**Kibo no kune**

Alle Kibonins waren froh, dass niemand von ihnen ernsthaft verletzt wurde. Natürlich hatten alle ein paar Schrammen und Blessuren davon getragen aber diese würden in ein paar Tagen verschwunden sein.

Gaara hatte sein Versprechen wahrgemacht und Naruto zeigte ihm ganz stolz Kibo no kune. „Hier Gaara ist die Nuddelbar, dort drüben ist der Trainingsplatz und das Gebäude dahinten wird die neue Ninjaakademie. Sie wird in einem Monat eröffnet. Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Kisame, Zetsu und Konan werden dort unterrichten. Komm ich zeige dir Inos Blumenladen, Chojis Restaurant, Tentens Waffenladen sowie Suigetsus und Pains Werkstatt."

„Und was macht der Rest von euch?" „Oh wir kümmern uns um die Verwaltung sowie um die Missionen. Natürlich gehen bzw. werden die anderen auch auf Missionen gehen nur eben nicht so häufig." „Das ist alles sehr gut ausgereift von wem stammen die Ideen?" „Von uns allen zusammen. Wir setzen uns einmal in der Woche zusammen und besprechen was gut läuft und wo wir etwas verbessern können."

„Du fühlst dich hier sehr wohl. Hab ich nicht recht Naruto?" „Ja", erwiderte der Blonde lächelt. „Gut. Ich komm dich demnächst nochmal mit Temari und Kankuru zusammen besuchen. Jetzt muss ich aber zurück nach Suna." „Okay . Bis Bald Gaara", verabschiedete sich Naruto am Tor von Gaara. Kaum war Gaara außer Sichtweite machte sich Naruto auf den Weg zu seiner und Sasori Hütte.

„Bin wieder da Koi!", rief Naruto als er diese betrat. Als Sasori nicht antwortete ging der Blonde mit einem unwohlen Gefühl ins Wohnesszimmer. Was er dort sah ließ ihn Sprachlos werden. Überall lagen rote Rosen oder brannten Kerzen und Sasori stand in einem schwarzen Anzug in der Mitte. Als der Ältere Naruto sah ging er vor diesem auf die Knie und fragte: „Naruto Uzumaki willst du mich heiraten." „Oh Kani ja", schrie der jüngere und schmiss sich seinem Verlobten um den Hals.


End file.
